


Broken And Shattered

by blackrose_17



Series: Alien!Ianto [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ending Relationship, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Ianto Jones: Alien, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple camping trip. Jack wanted to bring the team closer together and to test Ianto’s shield strength. Too bad none of them saw this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. But I do know that Jack and Ianto belong to each other. I do own all original characters.  
> The next story in my Alien!Ianto series, it’s my take on Countrycide  
> Beta: The amazing royalladyemma

Chapter 1

 

It had been a long and stressful few weeks ever since Gwen was told the truth about Ianto and she had barely let him out of her sight. No matter how simple the task, be it making coffee or filing inventory forms, Gwen was watching him like a hawk. When it came to his important work, like archiving alien artefacts, Gwen’s eagle-eyed attention was even worse; it was like she was hoping he would mess up.

 

Ianto did his best to ignore her, but there were times it was more than a little unnerving. He considered mentioning Gwen’s behaviour to Jack, but then he decided that there was enough tension between her and the team; he didn’t want to add to the problem. He just hoped that in time she’d discover he wasn’t a threat and she’d leave him alone.

 

Of course with Ianto’s secret out, Rhys, Kathy and Caden found plenty of reasons to drop by often and visit, which gave Ianto the chance to escape from Gwen’s cold gaze. He liked being able to spend private time with Jack and not have it be partially about hiding from Gwen.

 

Estelle was recovering nicely from her experience with the fairies and Jack was pleased that she was still staying with Kathy. Despite their very different backgrounds, the two women had become close friends. Of course, much to Jack’s chagrin, Kathy’s more forthright personality did transfer just a bit to the older woman, and he got quite the shock when Estelle took him aside one afternoon and with a no-nonsense look on her face told him to have a seat in the garden.

 

Back-lit by the late afternoon sun, Estelle looked almost ethereal, surrounded by a golden halo. Jack no longer saw her as the elderly woman who still believed that there were good fairies in the world, but as the beautiful young girl who had lovingly given her innocence to him so many, many years ago. He received a rude return to reality when she calmly informed him that she knew exactly who he was and that he had a lot of explaining to do.

 

Rhys had gladly taken on the task of bringing them food and other vital supplies when work meant the team was too swamped to eat properly. Ianto tried to tell him that it wasn’t his responsibility but Rhys’ reasoning was simple; his prince was looking too under-fed and that was simply unacceptable. Of course when constantly eating take-out had grown old, no one really complained when he brought them homemade food still hot from the oven.

 

Jack started to joke that the Earth didn’t need to worry about an alien invasion; between Ianto’s never-ending supply of superb coffee and Rhys’ delicious and nutritious home-style cooking the two of them could take over the world. Ianto waited until they were alone together to continue his own personal invasion.

 

With Rhys and the others dropping by so often and usually unexpectedly, Gwen had to tone down her interest and flirting with both Jack and Owen. She was forced to play her role of loyal girlfriend in order to keep Rhys from suspecting her true feelings. But whenever Rhys wasn’t around Gwen upped her flirting with both men. Much to her dismay, Gwen discovered that no matter how hard she tried, how much she twitched her butt or how low she wore her shirts, neither men paid her any attention.

 

Making matters even worse, it seemed that Owen and Rhys were forming an unlikely friendship. The romance, or whatever it was that had been on the verge of blooming between Owen and Gwen, came to an abrupt halt, something that Gwen did not like, not in the least little bit. Once again, Rhys that bumbling oaf of a Welshman, had come between Gwen and her happiness.

 

Everyone was surprised, not least of all Owen and Rhys, at that unexpected friendship the two men forged. Tosh had even whispered to Ianto that Owen was actually - dare they think it? - happy when hanging around Rhys. Owen was less snarky and he even went so far as to call Ianto by his true name every now and then. It was a little weird, but it meant a lot to Ianto.

 

Ianto’s mysterious knight, Caden, was quickly becoming a permanent fixture in the Hub. The beautiful man was courting Tosh in old-fashioned high style and every day he showered her with gorgeous bouquets of fragrant flowers and boxes of expensive hand-dipped chocolates. It was east for any and all to see that the shy tech genius was clearly falling for Caden. Given how often Caden was in the Hub Jack was actually considering hiring him as a new member of the team. At least this way, Jack knew that Tosh would always have someone to keep her safe when she was out in the field.

 

But right now, nothing that was going on in the Hub mattered to Jack, not with Ianto looking far too tempting in his cute suit. It took all of Jack’s willpower not to jump his mate the moment Ianto entered Jack’s office. He was carrying the captain’s first cup of that exquisite liquid gold known as Ianto’s coffee and Jack had learned the hard way just how painful a lap of molten lava could be, so now he waited until Ianto’s hands were empty.

 

‘But once the coffee is on my desk, Ianto is fair game!’ Jack was excited; he’d been patiently waiting for far too long to finish what they started in his office a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, it seemed like Gwen was everywhere and no matter how hard he tried to make private time for him and Ianto, she made sure that the two of them never got a chance to be alone in the Hub.

 

Being careful not to spill, Ianto steps faltered as he saw the wicked gleam that appeared in Jack’s eyes, and he immediately went on guard. Every single time that Jack got that look in his eyes Ianto always ended up spending the rest of the day hiding away in his Archives, unable to look anyone in their eyes without blushing bright red. Yet, although the rest of the team knew exactly why he was hiding away, Ianto would never turn down the chance to spend some time alone with his mate even if he would be beet red for hours afterwards. Ianto was unable to deny Jack anything just like Jack was unable to deny him anything.

 

“Will you please let me put your coffee on your desk before you snog me breathless?” Ianto asked with soft smile. “Remember what happened before?”

 

Jack grinned wolfishly at Ianto as he raked his eyes up and down the suit-clad form of his mate. “Hurry up; I doubt I will be able to contain myself much longer.” Jack’s voice was raspy and thick with lust.

 

Shivers ran up and down Ianto’s back as he felt the waves of Jack’s love and lust sweep over him. It made Ianto feel warm and happy to know that he was so deeply loved. Being held so dearly in the heart of a man like Jack Harkness was precious to Ianto; and unlike anything he ever expected to experience in his lifetime. He only hoped that Jack knew just how much he was loved in return.

 

Jack watched with hawk-like eyes as Ianto gently placed the cup of coffee on his desk in a safe place, one that was sure to keep it from getting accidentally knocked over and being spilled onto the paperwork. Neither one wanted to damage any of the piles of Jack littered his desk. Their embraces were always quite passionate and they didn’t want to do anything that would ruin the mood.

 

Jack was thankful for Ianto’s attention to detail; the last time they’d gotten carried away Jack had learned a valuable lesson. Just when things were picking up steam, and Jack was about to suggest they head down to his bunk, he had accidentally knocked over his coffee onto some important papers. All Jack could think about as he watched his young lover clean up the mess was that Ianto looked sexy as hell when he was angry.

 

The only drawback Jack found to spilling coffee onto his paperwork was he was denied the pleasures of his Ianto for hours afterwards. There was absolutely no way that Jack could live without his daily dose of Ianto.

 

The instant Ianto placed the cup down, the young Welsh alien found himself firmly sat on Jack’s lap. He barely had time to blink before his eyes fluttered closed and Jack’s mouth claimed his in a kiss full of pure love and need.

 

Jack groaned as he felt Ianto return his kiss; he was pleased that Ianto was steadily losing his shyness when it came to physical intimacy between them. He was trying to take things slowly and he could sense that Ianto was getting closer and closer to taking their relationship to the next level. Jack couldn’t wait for the moment when he finally got to claim Ianto as his heart, body and soul.

 

Once the need for air got to be too much, Jack began leaving a trail of kisses on Ianto’s neck; he loved leaving his marks on Ianto where everyone could see them.

 

Ianto found it next to impossible to think with Jack’s mouth leaving yet another mark on his neck. “Jack… work.” Ianto tried so hard to finish his thought but his mate’s wicked mouth was turning his mind to mush.

 

Finally finishing his newest mark on Ianto’s skin, Jack griped Ianto’s hips and grinned at his panting mate; he looked so damned delicious and tempting sitting on his lap. “The only work we have to do is finish what we started here in my office weeks ago,” Jack murmured in a throaty, lust-filled voice.

 

Ianto shivered at the pure seduction pouring off Jack. He felt himself blushing as his body quickly began to react to Jack’s attentions, and he could not deny that he had been fantasying about having Jack’s mouth on him. A gasp that quickly changed into a moan tore from Ianto’s lips as Jack cupped his growing erection. “Oh, Jack… yes…”

 

Jack grinned wolfishly as he began to palm Ianto’s cloth-covered groin. “If I remember correctly, and you know I do, you want to feel my mouth on you,” Jack reminded his soon-to-be lover; he loved the dark blush that covered Ianto’s cheeks at his little reminder.

 

******

 

The longer Ianto stayed up in Jack’s office, the stronger and more virulent the hate that began burning in Gwen’s eyes. Oh, yeah, she knew exactly what they were up to; she’d certainly walked in on them enough times. So far, luck had been on her side and she’s managed to stop them before Jack made the worst mistake of his life.

 

‘Why is Jack being so stubborn? He doesn’t need to shag the Tea-Boy when he can make love to me!’ Gwen honestly could not understand why Jack was fighting so hard to avoid what could be the perfect world between the two of them. No matter what she did or said, Jack persisted in wasting all his time on seducing Ianto.

 

The pencil she was holding snapped under the pressure of Gwen’s clenched hand as rage filled her. Despite all her research and all attempts she still hadn’t found out how Ianto was controlling Jack and the others. Now, with Rhys always around, it was damn near impossible for her to find out what Ianto was hiding.

 

Tearing her eyes off of Jack’s office, she turned her attention to finding out what the rest of the team was doing. Catching sight of Tosh first, Gwen sneered as the pretty Japanese woman smiled shyly at something Caden said. Gwen’s anger flared; ‘what does he see in her? Caden is so beautiful he could have any man or woman he wants and he goes after mousy Tosh? What is he thinking? I just don’t see it; Caden belongs with someone who’s more his equal, someone like me.’ Gwen shivered as she imagined having both Jack and Caden in her bed. ‘Soon,’ she promised herself; ‘soon I will have both Caden and Jack in my bed where they belong’.

 

Another thing that Gwen simply could not understand was why Jack insisted on allowing aliens to run around free in the Hub, doing whatever they pleased and going wherever they wanted. Why couldn’t Jack see how dangerous they were? They should all be locked in the cells next to the Weevils and only brought out when they could be useful to Torchwood.

 

A sudden wave of guilt hit Gwen as her gaze fall on Rhys; he was deeply involved in an animated conversation with Owen. She didn’t love Rhys the same way she loved Jack; she didn’t even want him in the same way she wanted Caden and Owen, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see Rhys locked in the cells.

 

Unable to look at Rhys any longer Gwen found her gaze irresistibly drawn back to Jack’s office and hot, burning anger quickly replaced guilt. She slapped her hand down on her desk. ‘Enough of this! It’s time to put Ianto back in his place. He needs to get back to work and not waste any more of Jack’s time.’ 

 

In truth, Gwen that the real reason she wanted to go up there was pure jealousy, not that she would ever admit it. No, Gwen Cooper was better than that; she was above petty emotions such envy and resentment. Determined to save Jack yet again from doing something he was going to regret, or worse, be completely embarrassed by, Gwen got to her feet.

 

“Oh, sit down Cooper!” Owen shouted as he noticed Gwen once again heading for Jack’s office and to her chagrin, Gwen found everyone’s eyes zeroed in on her.

 

Gwen blushed furiously as she became the focus of not only the team but also their visitors, and she could feel Rhys’ heated gaze burning into her. Ever since her blow up about Ianto being an alien, her relationship with Rhys had began to crumble. “I just need a minute with Jack to talk to about something.” The lie fell so easily from her lips but judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, they didn’t buy a word she said.

 

Without warning, something snapped inside of Tosh; she was so tired of Gwen’s nasty snide remarks about Ianto and the oh-so-sweet pitying looks Gwen cast her way. Normally the last person in the room to make herself noticed, Tosh had had enough. “Don’t lie to us Gwen!” she snapped. “We all know that your jealousy is eating you up inside. You are so jealous that Jack wants Ianto and not you. Well guess what, it’s time you grew up, Gwen; you need to stop acting like a spoiled brat who hasn’t gotten her way.” The words exploded from Tosh’s lips.

 

Everyone stared at Tosh in shock, well everyone but Caden, whose eyes shone with pride. ‘Such fire in my beautiful girl! I wonder if she realises just how beautiful she is?’

 

Gwen stared slack-jawed at Tosh for a moment before her earlier rage boiled over and became uncontrollable. “You have no right to talk to me like that!” Her angry shriek echoed in the rafters. “I’m sorry if you and Ianto are friends but Jack and I share something very special, something that simply can not be denied and it’s about time you all knew it!” She crossed over to the staircase.

 

“Oh really?”

 

Gwen froze in her tracks as Rhys’ ice-cold voice washed over her.

 

Wide-eyed with horror, Gwen turned around to face Rhys; her mind was already scrabbling to prepare her tear-filled defence, but when she saw him, she was taken back by the compete lack of emotion in his eyes. “Rhys… I… you… I didn’t mean it… not it like that.” She stammered trying to think of some way, any way she could fix her mistake. She couldn’t lose Rhys, not yet, not until Jack was hers and Ianto was gone for good.

 

Rhys merely shook his head. “Save it, Gwen, I’m in no mood to hear any more of your lies. Talk to me when you have something truthful to say, something that I might want to hear.” With his head held high Rhys walked away from the woman he loved. It hurt to hear the love in Gwen’s voice as she spoke of her connection to Jack. Her words were like a knife to his heart.

 

Owen shot a dark glare at Gwen before he shocked everyone and went after Rhys. A knowing look appeared in Caden’s eyes and a small smile twitched at his lips. ‘Looks like I may owe Kathy that dinner after all.’ Caden hadn’t believed Kathy when she said she saw something growing between Rhys and Owen; she wasn’t sure whether it was friendship or something more but there was certainly something there.

 

*****

 

‘Heaven, I’m in heaven.’ Jack’s heart was singing and he was in absolute bliss as he watched Ianto writhe around on his lap. Jack took advantage of their closeness to take in every inch of his mate’s appearance Ianto’s hair was deliciously tussled and his lips swollen from their kisses; there were marks covering Ianto’s neck - Jack’s way of making his claim clear to others.

 

Ianto’s tie had been thrown into a corner somewhere and his shirt was half undone, which gave Jack a wonderful view of Ianto’s chest. He busied himself by running his fingers across his skin and when he found Ianto’s nipples, he gently scraped his fingernails across them and smiled with satisfaction when Ianto moaned softly.

 

“What do you say we call it a day and let the kids run the show for the rest of the afternoon?” Jack purred in a purely seductive tone as his fingers played with the soft, silky hair that decorated Ianto’s chest.

 

Ianto knew he should say no and get back to work but his mental shields still weren’t back to full strength. The problem was, they were already beginning to weaken again, something he hadn’t told Jack or anyone yet. A peaceful day with only Jack around sounded so good to him; it was exactly what he needed to completely distress but it was the hopeful look on Jack’s face did him in. A soft smile graced Ianto’s face as he rested his forehead against Jack’s. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Cariad, as long as they call us in for anything they can’t handle.”

 

A bright happy grin lit Jack’s face and he hoped it was enough to mask his worry. He hadn’t missed the way Ianto seemed to wince in pain and hold his head when he thought no one was looking. Jack feared that Ianto’s mental shields were weakening and that scared him. He couldn’t lose Ianto, he just couldn’t; it would destroy him.

 

“Jack?” Ianto’s soft and lightly concerned voice drew Jack away from his worrying thoughts.

 

Jack pressed his lips against Ianto’s in a loving kiss. “I was just thinking about all the things I plan on doing once we get home.” Jack leered and a laugh escaped him as Ianto blushed a dark red.

 

“Just don’t forget our meeting with Kathy tomorrow morning; she has some strange disappearances she thinks might be Torchwood related,” Ianto reminded Jack.

 

A blank look over came Jack’s face as he tried to remember what Ianto was talking about. When he saw the amusement shining from his young man’s eyes, Jack pushed his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Hey! You try thinking with me sitting on your lap looking like a picture of pure innocence waiting to be seduced!” Jack gave Ianto his best put-upon look when he caught sight of his young mate’s eye roll.

 

A smile twitched at Ianto’s lips. “I don’t think that we have to worry about that, sir, you’re long past your innocent stage.”

 

Jack’s pout grew and Ianto could no longer hold back his laughter and that brought forth Jack’s own laugh. “Laugh it up, Yan. I may not recall the entire conversation, but I do remember you said these disappearances have something to do with the countryside, Brecon Beacons, right? I can already picture the absolute fit Owen is going to throw if we have to stay out there to investigate.” A sudden thought came to Jack and Ianto suddenly began to fidget as his future mate began undressing him with his eyes.

 

“Jack, why are you looking at me like that?” Ianto asked uncertainly as he fought to control his blush.

 

Jack’s grin was pure wolf. “Just picturing you in those wonderfully jeans of yours.”

 

“My jeans?”

 

“Well, you can’t go naked, although I’d certainly prefer to see you that way all the time, and there’s no way you’ll be wearing a suit into the field.” Jack occupied his fingers with tweaking Ianto’s nipples again.

 

Ianto’s breath hitched and not because his groin was throbbing in time to Jack’s touch. “You’re letting me come into the field with you?” he asked softly.

 

“Of course! You’re part of the team now and this should be a fairly easy mission to start you out on. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Jack pressed a gentle kiss against Ianto’s lips. “Besides, how dangerous could the countryside be?”

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Owen honestly had no idea why he followed Rhys into the Tourist Information Office. If he were to analyse it, it could be because he was actually coming to like the other man, but if he were being honest with himself, it was probably because he felt guilty about almost sleeping with Gwen. ‘And I never do guilt,’ Owen bitterly thought to himself. ‘I can not figure out what it is about Rhys that makes me feel this way!’ Why does he make me want to act like a human being?’

 

“You didn’t have to follow me; I just needed a minute alone,” Rhys called over his shoulder as he came to stop in front of the postcard rack. Fire coursed angrily through his veins as he struggled to control himself when every instinct in his body was telling him to burn the entire building to the ground.

 

Owen shrugged his shoulders as he came to stand beside the tense Welshman. “Someone needs to keep the innocent postcards safe from your wrath, cause if you burn ‘em Tea-Boy will have your hide, which I know from experience will lead to a jealous and pouting Jack staking his claim on Ianto even more than he already does.” Owen shivered dramatically. “Trust me when I tell you that I am in no mood to see another live episode of the Jack-and-Ianto show.”

 

A chuckle escaped Rhys and he felt a little of the rage and sting of Gwen’s careless and hurtful words begin to fade away slightly. The look of pure disgust and terror on the other man’s face at having a front row seat to a Jack-and-Ianto show really was funny. ‘I can see Owen’s point though; as much as I care for my Prince and am glad that he’s found his mate, I have no desire to witness such a personal and intimate moment between them.’ There were just some things a knight doesn’t want to see and this was one of them.

 

“I think the only ones who wouldn’t mind seeing Jack and Ianto together like that would be Tosh, Kathy and probably Estelle.” Owen didn’t even think of adding Gwen’s name to that list; they both he and Rhys knew all too well exactly how she would react to seeing Jack and Ianto making love.

 

‘I wonder if her head would explode.’ Owen forced back a smirking chuckle as that image crossed his mind; he knew he wouldn’t mind seeing their so-called heart’s head explode. ‘You know, it just might be worth the mental trauma I’d no doubt receive if Gwen and I did watch Jack shag Ianto silly.’

 

“Why did you come after me? I’d have been fine once I cooled off.” Rhys tried to keep his voice light but traces of emotion crept through anyway.

 

Caught unprepared by Rhys’ question, Owen shifted from one foot to another and made sure to keep his gaze anywhere but on the Welshman. After a moment of uncertainty, the medic decided that the direct approach was the best course of action. He looked Rhys in the eye and said, “Because you just found out the woman you love isn’t who you thought she was. I may act like a bastard sometimes, but even I know that’s one kind of pain that nobody gets over easily.”

 

Despite his previous decision to be honest with him, there was no way that Owen was going to admit to anyone that something inside his heart had urged him to go after and comfort Rhys.

 

Trying to maintain an air of casualness, Rhys flipped through the postcards; even though he looked at the pictures, he wasn’t seeing them. “I know I should be more torn up about learning the truth about Gwen but in all honesty I’m not and I should be upset by that but I’m not. She hasn’t been the Gwen I fell in love with for a very long time. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.” Rhys admitted but his voice was so soft that Owen almost missed his confession.

 

Owen would be the first to admit that he was rubbish at consoling anyone but something about Rhys made him want to try. He placed a comforting hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “Listen, mate, I gotta tell you that I’m probably the last person to help you with this mushy stuff. But even I can see that you deserve better than Gwen and the way she’s been treating you.”

 

Rhys shrugged his shoulders; he focused on a spot on the wall so that he wouldn’t look at Owen. He knew that if he did, he’d start to tear up. Unknowingly, the man was repeating what his own mother had been telling him since the day he’d met Gwen.

 

Owen could sense the man’s distress, but he continued anyway. “I’ve seen real love, Rhys; hell. I’ve even experienced it myself with Katie and I know that she would never treat me the way Gwen has treated you. It’s just not the way people who love each other behave.”

 

Owen was amazed when he didn’t choke up as he talked about Katie, even though he could feel the familiar ache in his heart, in the part that would always belong to Katie. It surprised and shocked him that he opened up so willingly to Rhys. Telling him all about Katie and the way losing her shattered his heart into tiny pieces was actually somewhat comforting. Owen realised that even though his heart was still being put back together he knew that he would be all right in the end.

 

Rhys didn’t have to be a telepath like his prince to feel Owen’s pain and he discovered that all he wanted to do was offer the other man some type of comfort. He turned from the wall and looked at Owen.

 

“Katie sounds like a wonderful woman; I wish I could have met her.” Rhys’ heart went out completely to the snarky medic who was still mourning the woman he loved. But no matter how much he supported the man’s grieving process, he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit jealous of the love that Owen still obviously held for Katie. ‘She must have been so very special for Owen to still love her this much.’ Rhys wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much that Owen still carried a torch for his deceased fiancé; after all, he and Owen were just friends.

 

*****

As Jack and Ianto exited his office it didn’t take a mind reader to tell something was wrong; the tension within the Hub was as thick as a blanket. Ianto found himself grasping Jack’s arm with a bruising grip as wave after wave of negative emotions battered against his shields. The caustic atmosphere was so intense that Ianto could feel each and every thought and feeling as if they were physical beings.

 

Sensing Ianto’s pain immediately, Jack’s arms curved protectively around Ianto as he supported his young lover’s weight. “Are you going to be all right?” Jack whispered as he gazed at Ianto with pure concern in his eyes. He could see tiny stress lines forming around Ianto’s eyes and there was a muscle near the corner of the younger man’s mouth that was twitching.

 

Tucking his head beneath Jack’s chin, Ianto concentrated on breathing in Jack’s scent, allowing it to wash over and through him. He took advantage of the moment to try and strengthen his fading shields. He had to be strong for Jack’s sake. “I will be in a moment.”

 

Worry gripped both Caden and Tosh as they watched the struggle for control that was so clear on Ianto’s face. “Jack, why don’t you go ahead and take Ianto home? There nothing big happening for the foreseeable future, and with Caden and Rhys around we should be able to handle it. It’s far more important that you focus on Ianto.” Tosh spoke firmly as she grabbed Ianto’s coat and handed it to Jack.

 

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Caden dart up the stairs and return a moment later with Jack’s military greatcoat. It really warmed her heart that she and Caden were so easily on the same wavelength and she smiled at him over Jack’s shoulder.

 

Jack smiled gratefully at Tosh, gratified that the young woman was as concerned about Ianto as he was. “That’s just what I was thinking, Tosh. If nothing big happens you can all call it an early day” He winked at the man who came to stand behind Tosh. “Besides, you look like you would really enjoy a night of pampering, don’t you agree Caden?”

 

Caden wrapped his arms around Tosh’s waist and gazed down fondly at the woman he was falling head over heels for. Anyone looking could see his feelings spilling unchecked from his eyes. “You would be correct, Captain; mon ange could definitely use a night of indulgent treatment.”

 

Tosh could feel her cheeks heating up at being called ‘my angel’ in French; it sounded so romantic. “Enough about me; our focus should be on Ianto. Jack, he looks like he’s about to collapse!” Tosh’s voice was laced with worry as she gazed at her best friend’s pale and trembling form. ‘I have a feeling I know who is the main cause for Ianto’s pain.’ Tosh fought the urge to glare at Gwen; the woman was over at her desk, sulking and fuming.

 

Tosh wasn’t the only one with the desired to lay into Gwen. It was quite obvious to everyone that Gwen was the source of the negative thoughts and feelings that were pummelling Ianto’s shields like wild beasts. It took all of Jack’s willpower to control himself and not glare daggers at Gwen.

 

‘It seems my talk with her went in one ear and out the other. If this keeps up I really might have to let her go.’ Jack knew he was going to have to do more than just talk to Gwen; she was clearly a danger to Ianto’s mental state. Her distrust of the Welshman was causing problems within the team the problems that she was responsible for could lead to potentially dangerous break-downs in the field.

 

A soft moan escaped Ianto and Jack could feel how much effort his young man was putting into simply remaining upright; if it weren’t for Jack’s embrace, he would have been on the floor. Jack stiffened and worry coursed through him; ‘That’s it! Ianto is in too much pain; he can’t stay here any longer!’ “All right, it’s time to go home, Yan. Tosh, I’m leaving the Hub and the world in your capable hands.” Jack tried to keep a smile on his face even though his worry for Ianto was clear in his eyes.

 

Gwen bristled at Jack’s words. “Jack, I really think I should be the one in charge when…” Her voice died out as everyone but Ianto stared angrily at her. She huffed with obvious annoyance and spun her chair around. ‘I don’t see what the big deal is; Ianto’s obviously faking just to get a day off of work.’ Gwen scowled to herself as she watched Jack, Tosh and Caden fuss over Ianto; it made her sick to her stomach to see Jack so taken by Ianto’s act. ‘Don’t worry, Jack; soon I’ll free you from Ianto’s hold and you’ll see that I’m the one you really belong with.’ 

 

Gwen’s negative thoughts battered violently against Ianto’s shields and it every ounce of willpower he possessed not to simply curl into the safety of Jack’s arms. He hoped his mate could sooth the tremendous pain he felt as Gwen’s over-powering hatred of him became impossibly stronger.

 

“Jack, please...” Ianto whimpered into his mate’s neck. He knew how weak and how pathetic he sounded but he really didn’t care. All he knew was that if didn’t get away from Gwen and her hurtful thoughts within the next few minutes, he’d lose the battle for good.

 

Tosh and Caden watched as Jack hurriedly bundled Ianto up in his coat and all but dragged him out of the Hub, clearly wanting to put as much distance between his young lover and Gwen as he possibly could.

 

As they entered the Hub, Owen kept one eye on Rhys’ fuming form. They’d bumped into Jack and Ianto as the two men were rushing out and it had been clear to both of them that Ianto was suffering terribly from the negative thoughts within the Hub. Owen had stopped them long enough to make Jack promise that if Ianto got worse the older man would give him a call. Owen wasn’t going to lose his teammate, to say nothing of the maker of the finest coffee he’s ever tasted, because of some self-centered brat who refused to think about anyone but herself.

 

The moment he saw the precarious state of Ianto’s mental health, Rhys had been filled with rage; Gwen’s deliberately callous treatment of Ianto was endangering his prince’s well-being and there was no way he could stand for that. He honestly didn’t know where the sweet girl he had fallen in love with had gone, but it was clear that she wasn’t the same woman any longer. No matter how he examined the situation, Rhys could no longer see any future for them and that broke his heart.

 

As soon as Owen and Rhys entered the Hub proper, they were struck by how rich the tension in the air was. Huddled at her desk, Tosh was clearly upset and Caden was doing his best to comfort her. Gwen, the sole source of all the problems, was at her desk, wearing an ugly scowl and ignoring everyone. She pretended to focus on the paperwork on her desk, while a dark cloud of anger surrounded her. The dark aura was so strong that it made everyone stay clear of her.

 

Owen took one look at Tosh’s trembling form and made a snap decision. “Caden, why don’t you and Tosh run out and get us some lunch, and then, if it stays quiet we’ll call it an early day.” Owen figured if he didn’t get Tosh away from Gwen the ex-Police Constable would soon be sporting a broken nose. One thing had become very clear very quickly; anyone who dared to mess with Ianto immediately earned the formidable wrath of the deceptively quiet Toshiko Sato.

 

‘Hell, even Jack knows enough to fear Tosh’s wrath!’ The medic hid a grin. ‘Anyone with half a brain quickly learns it’s not the guards or even Jack who would do you the most damage; no, the one to fear is Toshiko Sato, Torchwood’s own fire-breathing dragon.’ Owen was barely able to fight back a snort as he remembered the last time Tosh’s temper had reared its magnificent head.

 

Mild-mannered Tosh had shown her true colours when she’d become a raging she-dragon, giving Jack holy hell after the events in the Cyberwoman’s basement. She hadn’t taken too well to Jack holding a gun to Ianto’s head, and days later after everything had calmed down, Tosh laid into Jack and made it perfectly clear exactly what part of his body their fearless leader would be missing if he didn’t take good care of Ianto.

 

The heart-warming that love Jack had for Ianto was clearly obvious to everyone and even Owen had to admit - never out loud, mind you - that Jack and Ianto really were good for one another. ‘If I can see that our fearless leader and our Tea-Boy complete each other then why can’t Cooper and her oh-so-beating heart see it?’ Sudden realisation hit the medic. ‘Or is she so blinded by her lust for Jack that she absolutely refuses to see the truth that Jack doesn’t want her?’ 

 

There would have been a time when Owen would have taken Gwen up on her silent offer, but that was before he’d gotten to know Rhys. Now that he considered the rough but gentle Welshman a friend, he wouldn’t hurt Rhys like that for any reason. Try as he might, he couldn’t understand how Gwen could pine after Jack with no thoughts or care about how it affects Rhys. ‘Rhys deserves better than Gwen and the way she’s treating him.’

 

Owen was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling Caden’s hand on his arms. “If it’s all the same to you, I would like to take Toshiko out for lunch and then we can bring you all back something afterwards.” The dark-haired knight’s smile was filled with pure affection and there was a tiny hint of love in his amber eyes as he gazed at Tosh.

 

Owen cast a glance at Rhys with the silent question in his eyes, ‘are you okay with just us and Gwen in the Hub?’ 

 

Rhys knew that it was going to be uncomfortable being around Gwen in the confines of the Hub, especially with his confusing feelings for the two of them. But at the same time he knew that couldn’t deny Caden and Tosh their chance for time alone. He could see that they had true potential to find something truly great with each other and he wasn’t going to stand in their way. Rhys grinned at Tosh; “Just try and behave Caden.”

 

A mock pout appeared on Caden’s lips as he gazed at Rhys with wounded but smiling eyes. “You wound me, sir! I am always a gentleman.” He lowered his eyes and pretended to sniffle at his leader even as his lips quivered with amusement.

 

“And maybe I don’t want him to be a gentleman,” Tosh unexpectedly added, earning three shocked looks from Owen, Rhys and Gwen. Caden, on the other hand, looked at her like he wanted to do something very naughty with her. Tosh saw the look in her angel’s eyes and a shiver ran down her spine; she really hoped he’d act on whatever he was thinking.

 

“Jack is going to be so pissed when he finds out that he missed the exact moment when it became clear that the unbendable and dedicated Toshiko Sato has finally been corrupted by a pretty face.” Owen snorted with glee and shook his head. “And it wasn’t even his!” Everyone but Gwen joined in the laughter; she merely sat behind her desk and glowered at them all.

 

“I don’t think we get pay to sit around and chat about Tosh’s love life.” Gwen snapped loudly as she pushed back her chair and shot to her feet, sending her chair went flying backwards to slam into Owen’s.

 

“You don’t seem to have a problem when it’s your life we’re talking about,” Tosh retorted sharply, “but then again you’re Gwen Cooper and you’re so much more human than the rest of us.” The computer genius was so tired of the snide remarks Gwen consistently uttered against her and Ianto. ‘Oh how I’d love to rip out her hair!’ Tosh thought viciously.

 

Sensing that there was definitely a fight brewing between the two women, Owen did the only thing he could think of in a pinch. “Gwen, go home!” he ordered sternly.

 

“Fine! I could use a day away from this stupid bloody Ianto-love-fest!” Gwen yanked open the bottom drawer of her desk, grabbed her purse and keys, and then viciously slammed it shut. She stalked past the others with her head held high and her brain working a mile a minute. ‘I’ll use this time to find out what Ianto is really up to and then once their eyes have been opened they’ll all be sorry they treated me like this.’ Gwen smiled smugly to herself as she exited the Hub; it was finally her time to shine.

 

The four left behind watched with relief as she left and there was one single thought the forefront of all their minds; something needed to be done about Gwen before she got someone hurt.

 

*****

 

Jack had been a nervous wreck during the entire drive home; he kept a firm grip on the steering wheel as he watched Ianto out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to make sure the younger man didn’t pass out from the obvious pain he was in before Jack could get him safely home.

 

When they got to Ianto’s flat, Jack took the keys from the younger man’s trembling hands and opened the door to what was quickly becoming his own home as well. Once they entered, Jack took off Ianto’s coat and then he laid down the law. “Into bed, Mr Jones! You need to rest!” Jack ordered as cheerfully as he could even as he fought to keep the fear from shining in his blue eyes. He wrapped an arm around Ianto’s waist and pulled him closer.

 

Ianto hated to admit weakness but with Jack he was willing to let down his guard; he leaned into Jack’s body and breathed in Jack’s scent. “Will you cuddle with me? I sleep better with you around.” Ianto admitted in a soft voice no louder than a whisper.

 

“Of course I will, sweetheart.” Jack pressed a gentle kiss into Ianto’s hair before leading him to their bedroom. Jack took gentle care as he stripped Ianto out of his suit and into his pyjama bottoms and quickly tucked Ianto into bed before stripping himself down to his boxers and climbing in after Ianto.

 

Ianto quickly curled into Jack’s arms and rested his head above Jack’s heart; the immortal’s heartbeat soothed him. “Good night, Cariad,” Ianto murmured softly, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Rest well, Yan.” As he felt Ianto slip into the land of Nod, Jack extended his own shields to help block out the outside world. He prayed that a good night’s rest was all Ianto would need to regain his strength; he didn’t want to think about what would happen to Ianto if his mental shields collapsed again.

 

Jack had no idea how long he laid there listening to Ianto’s slow even breathing, and once he was sure Ianto was sound asleep he decided to give Kathy a call. He was too anxious to find out what she had for him to wait for their morning meeting. Gently easing the soundly sleeping Ianto out of his arms he waited for a moment to make sure that Ianto wouldn’t wake up. Satisfied that he hadn’t disturbed Ianto, he climbed out of bed and padded out to the living room where he found Ianto’s phone and quickly dialled Kathy’s number.

 

“Are you all right, Ianto?”

 

Jack grinned at the worry in Kathy’s voice. “It’s Captain Harkness.”

 

“Is my prince all right? Because if he’s not then we will be having words, Harkness, we will be having words.” The threat was clear in Kathy’s voice.

 

Jack couldn’t blame her for being so worried; it actually warmed his heart to know that his Yan had such strong and dedicated people looking out for him. “I won’t lie, Kathy, Ianto’s shields aren’t as strong as we thought.” Jack glanced over his shoulder toward the darkened bedroom. “He’s resting right now and I thought I would use this time to find out about what you have found out for us.”

 

A sigh came over the line. “You better be right about rest being all Ianto needs, and you better be taking good care of him,” Kathy growled.

 

“Ianto is the most important person in my life and I will do my best to keep him safe.” Jack vowed.

 

“All right I’m trusting you, Harkness. As to why I wanted to get in contact with you, well, there have been seventeen disappearances in the last five months in Brecon Beacons. There are no leads and my people are clueless. I don’t like it.” Kathy had hardness in her voice that concerned Jack.

 

“You think one of your people might be involved?” Jack asked.

 

“I don’t want to but with this many disappearances and not a single trace, something isn’t right. I’m hoping that the Rift is behind all this, and that’s why I want Torchwood to investigate first. I’d really like for you to solve the problem before I have start to looking into my fellow officers.”

 

It was this type of clear and decisive thinking had that Jack wondering - and not for the first time - what Torchwood would have been like if he had hired Kathy instead of Gwen. “It wouldn’t hurt to have Torchwood take a look, so send me over what you’ve got.”

 

“Thank you, Harkness.” Kathy actually sounded sincere.

 

“Why, detective, I think you’re starting to like me.” Jack’s smile was blinding even though he knew Kathy couldn’t see him. “Ahh!” He nearly jumped out of his skin as two arms wrapped around his waist and he looked at Ianto who seemed well rested.

 

“Harkness!” Kathy’s voice brought him back to his phone call. “Are you all right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jack gently stroked the side of Ianto’s face. “Where were we? Oh, yeah! You like me, don’t ‘cha; you can tell the Captain!”

 

“Don’t let it go to your head, Harkness; your ego barely fits through the door as it is.” With that pithy comment, Kathy hung up the phone.

 

Jack pouted as he snapped the phone closed and tossed it onto the table. “I don’t think she likes me very much,” Jack stated mournfully. He saw Ianto’s sweet smile and instantly forgot all about his woes as he turned around and pulled Ianto in his arms. “How are you feeling?” He asked fondly as his eyes searched Ianto’s face for any signs that he was still in pain.

 

Smiling brightly, Ianto kissed Jack on the nose. “I’m feeling much better; I think a good rest is what I needed. So what does Kathy have for us?”

 

The moment he saw the mischievous grin that appeared on his mate’s face, Ianto got worried. “Jack, just what are you planning?”

 

“I think the team could do with some team bonding so we’re going camping, Yan,” Jack declared with a wide grin on his face. ‘I mean seriously, what could possibly go wrong on a simple camping trip?’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

The next morning Jack nearly called the whole investigation off; it was that or send the others off without him and Ianto. Jack's libido went into overdrive the moment he got a look at Ianto Jones wearing a pair of sinfully tight blue jeans, and oh, joys of joys; they were in Jack's favourite style with the button-fly front. A low growl escaped Jack’s lips as he stalked closer to his young mate; his fingers were simply itching to start toying with those five buttons.

 

Hunger and heat flared in Jack's eyes as he devoured the sight of Ianto in jeans that hugged his mate’s pert arse to perfection, accentuating every minute curve and muscle as he moved. It took all of Jack’s willpower not to drag Ianto to their bed and finally lay claim to his mate. “You are a temptation, Mr Jones, a naughty invitation wrapped in blue denim.” Jack literally purred his words as he used the length of his body to pin Ianto against the wall of the kitchen. 

 

Shivers of intense need and desire coursed through Ianto as he felt of Jack’s strong body pressed against his own. The heat pouring off Jack made Ianto want to curl into the warmth of his mate’s arms and never leave.

 

Jack’s burning gaze bored into Ianto’s and the young Welshman was lost in the sea of intense emotions swirling from his mate. The pure love warmed Ianto’s soul; the endless lust he saw there brought a blush to his cheeks, which as hard as Ianto wished, did not escape Jack's eagle eye.

 

The immortal grinned as he took in the deep colour gracing Ianto’s cheeks; he had a pretty good idea what put it there. Jack was never going to shy away from what he felt about Ianto and unless Ianto told him to or there was a very good reason for him to, Jack would never willing close his side of their link. He loved the fact that Ianto could feel all his emotions, raw and unfiltered, the moment they occurred. Jack knew that he wasn't the most open man when it came to actually discussing his ‘feelings’, but he never wanted Ianto to doubt his love for him.

 

Nuzzling Ianto’s neck Jack sighed in pure contentment. “Maybe we should just send the others to check this out and while they're away, we’ll spend the day cuddling and making out.” Jack really liked the sound of that and he prayed that Ianto would agree.

 

Ianto was tempted, oh so very tempted to say yes; it would mean a day free from Gwen’s negative thoughts as well as a day to have Jack all to himself. It was very hard to do the right thing and it took every bit of Ianto's willpower to say, “You know we can’t.” Ianto's voice was laced with reluctance and regret.

 

A sweet pout graced Jack’s face as he turned sad puppy-dog eyes on Ianto. “I knew you were going to say that,” He said with a sulky voice.

 

Ianto hated to see Jack sad; it made him feel more than just a little guilty. “Well, just think of it this way, sir; I’ll be in jeans all day and you'll get to enjoy the view every single time you look at me. And, since there’s only four sleeping bags and three tents, two of us will have to share.” Ianto’s voice took on a seductive tone as he shot Jack a coy look from under his eyelashes. "I wonder who'd want to share with little ol' me?"

 

Ianto knew he was using a tone and a look that were guaranteed to send all of Jack’s blood rushing south, if the bulge he could feel pressing against his thigh was any indication. Grinning happily, Jack curled one hand around Ianto’s neck, pulling his lover closer until his breath ghosted across Ianto’s mouth. “You know, if I remember correctly, the country air can get rather chilly at night, so you’ll need someone to warm you up.” There was no way that Jack would allow anyone but him to keep Ianto warm.

 

Unable to resist temptation any longer, Ianto pressed a kiss against Jack’s lips, a kiss that Jack immediately deepened. It was going to be a long trip complete with putting up with Gwen’s silly mooning and Owen’s constant complaining. Jack knew that there wouldn’t be much time for the two of them to have a moment alone until night and he was determined to take advantage of every moment they had alone.

 

*****

Owen stared woefully at the partially packed bag on his bed; he hadn’t liked the cheerful tone in Jack’s voice when he called just an hour earlier telling him to pack a bag for a few nights. “He’s up to something, I just know it,” Owen muttered as je kicked his closet door closed and tossed his jacket into the bag. Jack only ever used that, 'hey, buddy, we're in for a really great time' tone when he had just enjoyed a stolen moment alone with Ianto or was planning something that he knew Owen wasn't going to like.

 

Dread gripped Owen tightly for a brief moment. “Harkness, you bloody well better not be planning a camping trip or I'll make damn sure that you're unable to take any enjoyment from Tea-Boy for a very long time,” Owen vowed darkly as he zipped his bag shut.

 

*****

Gwen was having a much different reaction to an overnight mission involving Jack Harkness. She spent over an hour in the bath, primping, powdering, and perfuming, and she made sure to pack her must seductive undergarments. ‘Tonight’s the night! There’s no way Jack will be bringing the Tea-Boy along with us, not out in the field. Hopefully the distance between them will weaken Ianto’s mind control and Jack will once again come to his senses and remember it’s me he wants.' 

 

A shiver of excitement coursed through Gwen. 'I’ll admit my love to him and then Jack will take me in his arms, admit that he loves me and we’ll make love all night long.' A sudden thought struck her. 'Oh, maybe I can convince Jack that we should bring Caden along. I doubt Jack would say no to having a go at the handsome knight, and lord knows, the poor man most likely needs some loving after only having boring old Tosh for company.’ Gwen let her eyes flutter shut as she lost herself in her fantasy of two gorgeous men doing everything in their power to please her. 'Oh, yeah... just like that...'

 

Standing in the doorway of what used to be their bedroom, Rhys fought the urge to growl as the scent of Gwen’s lust hit him; it didn’t take a genius to figure out who she was thinking about. “You might want to pack something a little warmer; it gets cold in the countryside at night,” Rhys called out; he could see the lacy teddy poking out of the bag and felt a little sick at what Gwen was planning. 'I bought you that teddy for our last Valentine's Day together, you selfish bitch,' Rhys thought bitterly.

 

Broken out of her daydreams Gwen whirled around to face Rhys, guilt clearly written all over her face. “Rhys! I didn’t hear you come in.” Gwen hastily shoved a shirt – a very low-cut shirt – in the bag in hopes of covering up the teddy.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Rhys scowled darkly at Gwen. “You didn't hear me arrive because you were too busy fantasying about two men who will never, ever, be yours.” Rhys had seen the looks his girlfriend had been given Caden.

 

Hope flared in Gwen; 'He's come back to me!' Maybe, just maybe, Rhys had come to his senses and realized how damn lucky he was to have her in his life. ‘Finally things are starting to look up! I’ll have my loyal Rhys at home just ready and waiting to care for me after a long day of saving the world. Rhys must know by now that he’ll never be enough for me. No, he needs to understand that I need to be free, that I need to be in Jack and Caden’s beds. He'll just have to accept the fact that even though I need the toe-curling passion that they will no doubt give me I’ll still come home to my Rhys.’ 

 

Oh yes, Gwen had it all planned out. She'd still have her happy home with Rhys, and he'd take wonderful care of it for her, cooking her favourite foods, making sure her laundry was done and keeping her house clean. Her nights, days and whenever would be spent in mind-blowing passion with Jack and Caden. 'I'll have to buy a pull-out sofa for Rhys to sleep on, though,' she thought. 'Either that, or move into a two-bedroom flat. There's no telling when my men might want to take me right here in my own bed!'

 

Rhys saw the hope flare in Gwen’s eyes and the next words out of his mouth crushed them into dust. “I’m just here to pick up some of my things. I’ll be moved out by the time you get back.” Normally Rhys Williams was proud of that fact that he was a good man, not the sort of man who took joy in causing pain to others but as he saw Gwen visible flinch at his words. he couldn’t help but feel some grim satisfaction.

 

The reminder that Rhys was no longer living in their home sent a sharp wave of pain within Gwen and it made her voice sharp. “Rhys, this is ridiculous! We both know that you’ll eventually see what a fool you’re being and you'll come back home." Gwen smiled sweetly at Rhys, softening her tone."You know you belong here with me.”

 

At one time, in fact not all that long ago, that smile would have lit up Rhys' whole world, but this morning he discovered that that was no longer the case. His blinders were gone and for the first time, he was seeing Gwen for who she truly was and he did not like what he was seeing. “No, Gwen. No, I won’t. You are not the woman I thought you were and I don’t see a future for us anymore.” Rhys told her softly. “I’ll come back after you leave for your mission. Good-bye, Gwen.”

 

It wasn’t until she heard the sound of the front door closing behind Rhys, their life together and their future that Gwen was able to react. Tears welled up in her eyes as it hit home that she had just been dumped, but the tears didn’t last long as anger filled her. “Fine! I don’t need you, Rhys Williams! I’ll have Jack and Caden waiting on me hand and foot, and I'll be waiting for you when you finally come crawling back to me!” She grabbed the vase from the dresser and flung it against the bedroom wall, watching it explode into jagged shards, just like her life.

 

*****

Tosh was finding it very hard to pack while a half-naked Caden lounged enticingly on her messy bed. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes averted from the scene of last night's erotic adventure. She had enjoyed the most wonderful night she’d ever had and a soft smile played across her lips as she remembered the feeling of Caden’s strong hands on her body. She could still feel his mouth bringing her endless pleasure and Tosh couldn’t help but picture what it would be like when they made love for the first time.

 

Seeing the glazed over and distracted look in Tosh’s eyes, Caden crawled across the bed and snagged Tosh’s arm, pulling her down on top him. Tosh's blush darkened as she found herself pressed so tightly against Caden’s bare chest that she could feel his heart beating. Before she could utter a word in protest, Caden swooped in and stole her breath with a toe-curling kiss that robbed her of all coherent thought. The last thing to cross her mind was, ‘I guess I’m going to be late for work.’ 

 

*****

 

The scowl on Owen’s face deepened as he entered the Hub to find Gwen the only other person there; this did not improve his mood one little bit. Without saying a single word, Owen tossed his suitcase down by the door before stomped over and throwing himself into an empty chair.

 

Before he had gotten to know Rhys as a friend, the do-me eyes Gwen was giving him would have been all Owen needed before they were making sordid use of one of their desks or the couch. Now, however, Owen knew there was no way he ever could or ever would hurt Rhys like that. ‘I’m really starting to hate having a conscience,’ he griped to himself; doing the noble thing was really cramping his role as the team's heartless bastard. ‘If I’m not careful people might to start to think I actually have a heart or worse...' Owen shuddered, 'that I'm a nice guy!’ 

 

“Owen, you’re here early,” Gwen purred as she dragged her eyes over Owen’s body. ‘I don’t see the harm in having some fun with Owen while I wait for Jack and Caden to make their move. Maybe seeing me with another man will be the kick in the arse they need!’ Despite her plans for the other two men, Gwen still had a thing for Owen and she couldn’t see the harm in acting on those feelings now. 'After all, for the time being I'm a free woman!'

 

As a master player Owen easily caught onto her game and decided to have a little fun with her. “Well, seeing as Jack hasn’t been seen since he left with Tea-Boy yesterday, I have a pretty good idea as to why they're not here yet. And, I have a pretty good idea what’s keeping Tosh and that would be the body of a certain dark-haired knight. So, it pretty obvious as to why we're here early as opposed to everyone else.” Owen tried not to snigger as he reminded Gwen of just who Jack and Caden had spent their nights with.

 

Hate and jealousy flared in Gwen’s eyes and an ugly snarl twisted her lips. ‘Let Ianto and Tosh have their night with Jack and Caden; it'll give them something to think about when they're old and alone! Tonight it will be me in their bed,’ Gwen vowed.

 

Owen shook his head in disgust as he watched hunger enter Gwen’s eyes and he'd had enough. “Oh come on, Gwen! You can’t tell me you still think you have a chance with Jack or Caden! For god's sake, woman, are you really that delusional? They've both made it absolutely, positively, crystal clear, several times in fact, that they don’t want you! Jack wants the Tea-Boy, not you! Caden can’t see anyone but Tosh; he doesn't pay any attention to you!"

 

Owen was on a roll and he didn't see the ugly, vicious light in Gwen's eyes. "Let's face it, sweetheart, the only man who ever wanted a life with you was Rhys and you sank that ship but good!”

 

Fury filled Gwen and she tried to deny the truth behind his words. ‘How dare this miserable little man talk to me like that?’ “How dare you! There’s no need to get snippy with me! You’re just jealous because I no longer want you,” she snarled, her hands balled into tight fists.

 

Owen burst out in loud guffaws of laughter, rocking back in his chair as his eyes began to water. "I've never..." Owen was gasping for air. "...That's the stupidest..." He wiped tears from his cheeks. "I... You... ha ha haaa!" Owen was laughing so hard that he slid off his chair and landed on the floor, still laughing hysterically. "...jealous!"

 

Raucous laughter was the last response she expected from Owen and Gwen could only stare in wide-eyed confusion at the sight of Owen, lying on the floor of the Hub and laughing. “And what’s so funny?” Gwen demanded as a pout crossed her face. When she didn't get an immediate response to her question, she snatched up her stapler and threw it at the medic, narrowly missing his head.

 

Struggling to catch his breath, Owen forced himself to sit up so that he could lean against the nearest desk. With his chest heaving as he struggled for air, his face red and blotchy from rubbing tears from it and his belly muscles aching from laughing so hard, Owen stared up at his co-worker in disbelief. “You're what's so funny! You really do think I still want you! That's just too funny for words! Get over yourself, Cooper! I know I have and from the looks of it, so has Rhys!” Owen felt vindictive pleasure when he saw Gwen flinch at Rhys’ name. Rhys was his friend, and Gwen had hurt him badly, so it didn't bother him to make her uncomfortable.

 

Crushed by Owen's casual reference to Rhys, Gwen opened and closed her mouth like a fish several times. “You… um... you know about that?” Gwen didn’t like the fact that Rhys had become so close with everyone; Torchwood was supposed to be all hers, a place she could go to get away from him. But more than anything else, she hated the closeness that Rhys had developed with Owen, and she refused to admit that she was feeling jealous of their friendship.

 

Owen felt a cruel smirk twitch his lips. Since the day she'd started working there, Gwen had acted like she was better than all of them simply because she had a life outside of Torchwood. She never missed an opportunity to remind them that Rhys had done this or that for her, and she took joy in rubbing their faces in her happy relationship. 'Well, it's a relationship that is no more.' “Yeah, I do know all about it, seeing as Rhys is my good friend, and he's staying at my place until he can find a new place to live,” Owen informed her.

 

Gwen could only stare at Owen as she tried to come up with a good response, but whatever she was going to say was cut off when the Hub alarms signalled someone else's arrival.

 

'I never thought I'd say this but I could kiss Jack and the Tea-Boy!' Pure relief went through Owen at the sight of Jack, Ianto and Tosh arriving together. He wondered if he should give Jack the heads up that his talk with Gwen had no effect on her. 'I can't believe I'm about to say this but I hope Jack and Tea-Boy act all lovely-dovey with one another on this mission. It might be the only thing that'll finally open up Gwen's eyes.' 

 

Like Tosh and Ianto, Owen was sick and tired of watching Gwen moon over Jack and deliberately and completely missing the fact that the man was in a happy loving, monogamous relationship with Ianto. 'What right does Gwen have to try and destroy something that makes Jack so happy?' Owen couldn't understand Gwen and seriously doubted he ever would.

 

Ianto fought the urge to whimper in fear and pain as Gwen and Owen's powerful emotions battered relentlessly against his shields. Immediately sensing Ianto's distress, Jack looped his arm around Ianto's waist even as he glanced at Owen first and then glared at Gwen. "What's going on here?" No one could miss the near-toxic level of tension filling the Hub from those two.

 

Owen took one look at Ianto and instantly felt horrible for causing Ianto pain. "I'm sorry, mate." Early in their careers with Torchwood, Jack had taught them all the basic's of shield control in order to help them keep their minds closed against unfriendly mental invasion. Realising that they needed to help Ianto fight against Gwen's chaotic emotions, Owen and Tosh quickly put their training to good use. It only took a moment for them to 'raise' their shields in order to keep their thoughts from drifting into Ianto's unprotected mind.

 

Ianto nodded slightly as he felt Owen's thoughts retreat from his mind, which allowed him to focus specifically on keeping Gwen's thoughts out. 'It's getting harder and harder every day.' 

 

Ianto knew that Jack had some idea of how weak his mental shields were, but he was grateful that he was still able to hide just how weak they truly were.

 

One look at Owen's tense posture and the pure jealousy and hate in Gwen's eyes made it pretty clear to Jack what they were fighting about. 'Who would have ever thought that Owen would become one of Ianto's protectors?' Jack thought with an admiring smile. While he didn't quite understand the strange friendship that had developed between the two men he was grateful that it worked for them. 'Plus, I can't help but wonder if Owen's slight change in attitude has anything to do with his growing relationship with Rhys?' 

 

Jack had been floored – absolutely gobsmacked would actually be a better word for it – by Owen and Rhys' closeness. Truthfully, he was both fascinated and amused whenever he saw how bright and strong the spark between the two men glowed; they were such vastly different people. 'It's gonna be one interesting relationship between the two of them.'

 

"Oi, are you just going to stand there all day gazing like a love-sick fool at Tea-Boy or are you gonna tell us where the bloody hell we're going?" Owen annoyed voice cut through Jack's thoughts.

 

Jack saw the way Gwen's eyes narrowed in hate as Owen spoke Ianto's name and he sighed heavily; 'Looks like my talk with Gwen had no effect on her. I honest have no clue as to what I am going to do about her anymore.' He was growing more and more disillusioned by former PC Gwen Cooper; she was no longer the naive young woman he'd hired while standing atop the Millennium Centre watching the sun come up. The problem was, Gwen had the makings of a fine field agent – when she listened to orders, that is – but her irrational and growing hatred of Ianto was causing problems among the team.

 

Her callous attitude towards Ianto and her thoughtless belief that she knew better than anyone else how to handle certain situations was driving her further away from the rest of the team. In a job where your life often depended upon the actions of your teammates, Gwen's lack of cooperation was guaranteed to cause problems in the field. 'Hopefully, this excursion into the mountains will help us all put aside any problems and learn to look out for one another in the field.'

 

What Jack hadn't told anyone, not even Ianto, was that one of the reasons he'd agreed to investigate the Brecon Beacons was to see if the team could work together without letting personal feelings getting in the way. He had absolutely no doubt that Ianto, Owen and Tosh could and would work perfectly together and would not let their problems with Gwen cloud their judgement. No, it was Gwen he was testing; he needed to see if she could rise above her petty bitterness and work with his mate, Owen and Tosh. 'If she can't and if she endangers any one of them, more importantly, if she endangers Ianto, I will make sure she never remembers Torchwood!' Jack vowed darkly.

 

He had let Gwen get away with so much crap – she'd been insolent, late for work, disregarded safety procedures, refused to follow direct orders and so much more – all because she was the newbie. Jack shook his head resolutely; the time for mollycoddling her was over. It was time Gwen Cooper earned her keep on the team without Jack make excuses for her mistakes.

 

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Jack smiled winningly at Owen. "The always lovely Kathy Swanson has asked us to check out a serious of unusual disappearances that have taken place over the last few months in the Brecon Beacons. Apparently, there is evidence to suggest that someone on the force maybe helping the perpetrators cover them up their crimes. None of the bodies has ever been found and there's been no trace of their vehicles or personal possessions."

 

Owen gave a low whistle. "What about on eBay and at the swap meets and boot sales? Has anybody checked out the charity shops?"

 

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. It's like they simply vanished from the face of the earth. Kathy has asked us to take a look to make sure it's not the Rift before she's forced to voice her suspicions to her superiors," Jack explained.

 

Ianto and Tosh exchanged bemused looks; they both noticed that Jack had conveniently left the camping part out. Tosh was grateful for Ianto's last-minute suggestion that she pack earplugs for the ride. They both knew that once Owen learned they were going to be camping out in the wilderness, he would spend every breath he had loudly and happily voicing his displeasure.

 

Owen's caught sight of the looks being exchanged between Ianto and Tosh and his eyes narrowed in suspicion; he turned an accusing glare on Jack. "You're hiding something."

 

A mockingly innocent look flashed upon Jack's face. "Owen, would I do something like that?" he clapped his hand to his chest as he asked in a hurt tone.

 

Owen knew Jack far too well to buy into the man's act, and his Owen's eyes narrowed even more. "This better not turn out to be some crazy attempt at team bonding involving camping because if it is, Harkness, I swear, there will be hell to pay!" Owen warned ominously.

 

Ignoring Owen's threat Jack grinned brightly and clapped his hands together. "All right, kids, let's get this show on the road!"

 

Anger and jealousy burned deep within Gwen as she watched Jack take Ianto's hand, link their fingers together and then raise their hands to his lips for a gentle kiss. The true smile of pure love that graced Jack's face drove the burning dagger of envy and despair deeper into her heart. 'Enjoy your time with Jack for now, Ianto, because soon I will take my rightful place at Jack's side and in his bed. I promise I will expose your sinister plan and you will be seen for the monster you truly are.'

 

TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out, hopefully I can get this story finished up very soon.

**Chapter 4**

Jack wanted to bang his head against the nearest tree as Owen continued to bitch about camping. “The ground’s too bloody hard!”, “It smells even worse here!”, “Where’s the loo, mate?”, “How in the hell do we get pizza delivered out here?”, “Damn it, Tea-Boy, get me a coffee, now!” Torn between shooting himself so he didn’t have to listen anymore and shooting Owen so he couldn’t complain anymore, the immortal sent a mock glare at Ianto who was standing next to him looking a little too smug for his own good. For a moment, Jack watched the graceful flexing and bending of Ianto’s lithe body as he helped Tosh unload the SUV.

 

Suddenly Jack’s eyes narrowed with suspicion; _'Is Ianto Jones wearing earplugs to block out Owen's complaining?'_ Jack took a quick glance at Tosh, which instantly confirmed that she too was sporting a pair of earplugs. He turned back to Ianto and an adorable pout graced the immortal’s face as he sent a pleading puppy-dog look at Ianto. _'Save me, please?'_

 

Ianto rolled his eyes but the effect was ruined by the soft smile tugging at his lips as he reached into the side pocket of Jack’s bag and pulled out a third pair of earplugs. “I would never leave you to suffer, Cariad,” Ianto murmured as he pressed the earplugs into Jack’s hand and gently squeezed it closed.

 

Jack smiled brightly as he told Ianto, “I never doubted you for a moment.” Then, not caring at all who might be watching them, he stole a quick kiss from Ianto and he was more than pleased when Ianto melted against him. "Remind me to reward you later tonight," he whispered as one hand slipped down and squeezed Ianto's butt.

 

Gwen’s eyes narrowed in anger and her nails dug into the cloth of the tent she was setting up as she watched Jack fondling the bloody Tea-Boy. “Are you two going to suck face all day," Gwen snarled, "or are you actually going to be useful for a change?” She glared darkly at Ianto as she said the last part. She was sure that he was personally responsible for her being forced to set up her own tent. To make matters even worse, she was going to have to share with Tosh; _'There's no way Jack's gonna come to me with Tosh in the way!'_

 

At that moment Tosh was even more grateful to Ianto for suggesting she bring earplugs. _‘At least I can block out Gwen tonight.’_ Tosh knew that if she was forced to listen to Gwen pout and whine about Ianto ‘stealing’ Jack from her, Tosh would murder Gwen in her sleep. _‘I wonder if Owen would help me hide the body?’_ Although, given Owen's drastic change in attitude towards their obnoxious team-mate, Tosh would bet even money that it would be her helping _him_ hide Gwen’s body. That thought brought a cherry smile to her face, one that she quickly hid as Gwen turned to look at her.

 

Try as he might to block everyone out, Ianto couldn’t help but hear Tosh’s slightly murderous thoughts and he couldn't contain his soft bark of laughter. Jack looked at his mate with fond amusement; he was curious as to what had him laughing, and he loved the sound of Ianto’s laughter. “What’s so funny?” he asked resting his chin on Ianto’s shoulder. He felt his beloved Welshman shiver as his breath ghosted across his ear.

 

“Tosh is plotting Gwen’s murder and wondering if Owen would help her hide the body.” Ianto was genuinely amused to hear that Owen was having similar thoughts.

 

Jack let out his own loud bark of laughter. He knew that despite their thoughts, Tosh and Owen wouldn't purposely do anything to harm Gwen. On the other hand, he couldn’t fault them for thinking such things, not when he'd had been harbouring less-than-pleasant thoughts towards Gwen himself. Ever since he'd stopped looking at her through rose-coloured glasses and started seeing the flawed and selfish woman she truly was, he'd begun to understand and appreciate other people's views of Gwen.

 

A dark scowl twisted Gwen’s face as she saw Ianto make Jack laugh and as she watched the way Jack nuzzled the other man's neck, her jealousy roared deep within her like a beast. _‘It should be me over there with Jack, sharing secrets and making him laugh!’_ It took all her willpower not to stalk over there and rip Ianto away from Jack, but she knew that if she laid hands on him, she'd end up throttling the life out of his stupid, stinking, selfish body. _‘My time will come soon enough, just you wait and see, Ianto Jones; Jack belongs with me. Pretty soon you'll be the one on the outside looking in!’_

Ianto fought the urge to whimper as once again Gwen’s hatefully malicious thoughts battled against his weakened shields. _‘I wonder if my shields will hold for this mission, I don’t want to be considered weak or a hindrance on this mission; I need to prove that I can help the team in the field.’_ Ianto knew that he should tell Jack that his shields were weakening again, but his stubborn side refused to let him; he wanted – no, he _needed_ – to prove to the others and to himself that he was ready to be out in the field. _‘I just wish that Gwen didn’t hate me so much,’_ Ianto thought sadly.

 

*****  
“Caden, Rhys, this is a pleasant surprise, do come on in.”  Estelle couldn’t help but smile warmly as she greeted Caden and Rhys; she was rather fond of Ianto’s two royal guards just as she was of Jack’s young lover.

 

Rhys grinned brightly at Estelle and nudged the sulking Caden none-too-gently into Kathy’s house. “I hope you don’t mind us stopping by but Mr Sulky here was missing Toshiko and I’ve already had to stop him ten times from following after her,” the fire knight explained. "I thought maybe some tea and biscuits with you might help us out?" His voice was hopeful; Estelle's homemade biscuits were famously delicious.

 

Rhys and Estelle both watched anxiously as Caden paced the short length of Estelle's lounge, back and forth, back and forth, and it worried them. Rhys honestly couldn’t remember the last time Caden had been so on edge and Estelle knew that this wasn’t the normal behaviour of the knight. He was renowned for his ability to remain calm in a crisis and he normally inspired the attitude in others.

 

“We're wasting time! We should be heading out to join Tosh and the others. Something just doesn’t feel right,” Caden mumbled under his breath. He'd been on edge ever since Tosh had told him about their mission; something was wrong, very wrong, and his skin had been crawling ever since he'd learned they were going to Brecon Beacons. Despite the area's natural beauty, there was bound to be numerous unknown dangers lurking in that vast wilderness.

 

As icy fingers skittered down his spine, Rhys fought back the urge to shiver; from the moment Kathy had started investigating disappearances in the Brecon Beacons he'd been walking a knife's edge. The only difference between him and Caden was that he hid his emotional turmoil far better than Caden.

 

“Then you should go.”

 

"Huh?" and "What?" The men spoke at the same time and Caden froze in his tracks.

 

 Both Caden and Rhys’ gaze zeroed in on Estelle and they found the older woman smiling knowingly at them. “You are trained warriors; you should trust your instincts and if they're telling you something is wrong then you should follow them. Plus, I don't think that Tosh or Owen would mind a little visit from the two of you. Take it from me, Jack will definitely be using this time to get some much needed Ianto- _cuddles_ ," Estelle winked at the two men.

 

Rhys threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Owen was already moaning about having to spend the night within hearing distant of them. Jack went to great lengths to keep it a secret from Owen that they're camping and I can only imagine the bitch-fit he is throwing."

 

Even though she'd only met Owen briefly Estelle had to agree with Rhys; Owen did not look like a man who would enjoy camping and he would make no attempt to hide his distaste. An unpleasant and troubling thought crossed her mind, causing a worried look to grace Estelle's face. "Is it wise for Ianto to be on an overnight trip so close to Miss Cooper? I get the feeling she _really_ doesn't like him and the Beacons are an awfully long way away if something happens."

 

Rhys and Caden shared a knowing look; Gwen not 'liking' Ianto was putting it mildly and with them in close quarters for however long this mission took was a disaster waiting to happen. Suddenly the idea of leaving the five of them alone in the desolate Welsh countryside felt like a horror movie waiting to happen. Both men shot to their feet and bestowed a grateful kiss onto each of Estelle's cheeks. "If Kathy asks where we are please tell her that we've gone to make sure that the others don't snap and kill one another." Caden had no doubt that it would be Gwen who would push the others too far.

 

As she watched the knights hurry down her front path, she sent a quick prayer to the Heavens, asking that the Universe keep them all safe. "Good luck," Estelle called to the two men's back. "Something tells me you're going to need it."

*****  
Out in the wild and windswept beauty of the Welsh countryside, camp had finally been set up and while the others were relaxing Ianto was still working. He was busy handing out the coffee he had prepared and Jack couldn't help but smile fondly at his mate; even in the middle of nowhere Ianto still found a way to give them their precious caffeine fix.   

 

Once the coffee had been delivered to the others Jack grinned invitingly as Ianto moved closer to him carrying their cups of coffee in his hands. Once his young mate was within easy grabbing range he pulled Ianto down onto his lap. He smiled even more when he heard the quick squeak as Ianto hastily balanced the cups to prevent spillage. More than that, Jack loved the blush that came over his Welshman’s face as the younger man encountered hard evidence of just what he did to Jack.

 

Ianto snuggled deeper into his beloved mate's arms; he was in one of his favourite spots at the moment, enjoying the feeling of Jack’s strong chest against his back. He smiled as Jack loosened one arm from around his waist to snag the cup of coffee.

 

"Mmm, smells almost as good as you do," Jack purred huskily in Ianto's ear, loving the shiver that coursed through Ianto's body as his hot breath tickled the back of his Welshman's neck.

 

Gwen glared across the fire at the happy couple. _‘It should be me in Jack’s arms, not Ianto!’_ She fought back the urge to let Ianto feel her hate; she didn't want to anger Jack anymore, but... making him jealous? Well that was a whole other story. “How about we play a game?” Gwen asked as a calculating smile came to her face.

 

Owen snorted as he rolled his eyes. “And what kind of _game_ do you want to play?” he drawled out as he made himself comfortable. “Something childish like, who was your last snog?" A gaff of laughter burst from Owen’s lips as he saw the blush painting Gwen’s cheeks. “Oh, you do, don’t you? Oh, that’s too rich! Are you sure you really want to know? Because something tells me, sweetheart that you won't like Jack's answer.”

 

Owen’s eyes narrowed with suspicion as he stared at her. “And we all know for a fact that you and Rhys haven’t been close in a long time so he was certainly not your last kiss,” Owen pointed out. He could barely contain his anger at the thought of Gwen trying to use Rhys in a desperate attempt to make Jack jealous. 

Tosh could sense the tension pouring off Owen and she quickly decided to speak up before he lost his cool with Gwen. “Well, if we _were_ going to play, mine was Caden.” As she made her admission, a soft blush coloured her cheeks as she recalled the soul-searing kiss the dark-haired man had laid on her just before she'd left on this mission. Her lips still tingled from his mouth on hers and her toes curled every time she thought of that lengthy and passionate snog in her doorway. If she closed her eyes, she could even feel his arms around her, holding her against his strong chest.

 

Always eager to play any game that had sexual connotations, Jack looked down fondly at Ianto. “I think it's pretty clear that I was Ianto’s last snog and he was mine.” He let his fingers trace the shape of Ianto's lips before stroking his hand down the side of his young lover's face. He knew exactly what game Gwen was trying to play with him and it wasn’t going to work. He just felt sorry for Rhys in all this; the man had been loyal to a fault to Gwen and the fact that he was willing to lay down his life to protect his prince made Jack respect him all the more.

 

Sensing that Gwen was about to say something very unpleasant, Tosh once again jumped into the fray. "If we're done with this silly game, I was wondering if Ianto would tell us about his home world?" and she flashed Ianto a small smile.

 

It had been so long since Ianto had talked about his home world to anyone other than Jack, and that had been in broad terms, no real details. It warmed his heart to see the pure and open interest on Tosh’s face, and as he looked across the fire at his friends, he could see that even Owen was unable to mask the curiosity shining in his eyes; the medic clearly had his own questions about Ianto's home.

 

Ianto knew Jack was waiting patiently for him to be comfortable enough to start talking about his home world and Ianto so wanted to tell them about its beauty, but the negative vibes coming off of Gwen in noxious waves instantly dashed his excitement. “I would, Tosh, but I don’t think everyone wants to hear about my true home.” He favoured his friend with a sad smile; he missed his home and it would have been a real pleasure to share even a small part of it with her.

 

Gwen barely concealed her triumphant smirk as she scoffed, “Damn right I don’t.” She muttered the words under her breath making no effort to be quiet. _'I have better things to do with my time than listen to made-up shit from some stupid tea-boy who doesn't know his place!'_

 

Jack shot her a dark, 'I-dare-you-to-defy-me' glare. “If you don’t want to listen to Ianto’s stories then why don’t you go gather some more firewood and Gwen, I suggest that in the future you keep your opinions to yourself.” Jack snapped out his order. It wasn’t often Ianto was willing to open up about his past and he'd be damned if Gwen’s vindictive attitude was going to ruin this moment for the young man.

 

Huffing indignantly, Gwen climbed to her feet and threw her coffee cup to the ground; luckily, being made of camping ware tin, it merely bounced and ended up lying next to Tosh's foot. “Fine, I will!” With one last intimidating glare at Ianto, she stalked off into the woods. As they watched her go, there was a collective sigh of relief from those left around the campfire.

 

Reluctantly and with a deep sigh Owen climbed to his feet. “Someone better go with her to make sure who ever is behind these disappearances doesn’t take her because wouldn't that just be a crying shame," Owen muttered under his breath as he gulped the last of his coffee, set the empty cup on the stump next to him, and slowly began taking the same path as Gwen. Jack, Tosh and Ianto all shared a knowing grin when it became clear that he was going to take his own sweet time in catching up to her.

 

Jack forced himself to keep his face neutral as it dawned on him that all he had to do was get rid of Tosh and he would have Ianto all to himself. On the one hand, he didn't want to outright drive Tosh away; after Ianto  she was his favourite team member. On the other hand, though, _'I really want to have a moment alone with Ianto.'_ Jack fought the urge to pout too obviously but he was missing out on some much needed Ianto-cuddling time.

 

Looking at her friends from across the flames, Tosh couldn't contain her smile as she saw the beginning of the sulk appearing on Jack's face; she knew what was going through her boss's mind. Giving an exaggerated stretch followed by a wide yawn, Tosh finished her coffee and added her mug to the stump next to Owen's. "Well, I think I'm going to take advantage of this little peace and quiet before Gwen returns, if I can fall asleep before she returns I won't have to listen to her complain about everything." Her eyes twinkled merrily as she said, "I'm sure you two can amuse yourselves?"

 

Jack could have kissed Tosh; here she was willingly giving him a chance to be alone with his Ianto. _'This is why Tosh is my second favourite after Ianto; she just knows when I want to be alone with my mate.'_

As Ianto scrunched up his nose in an adorable way that had Jack wanting to pounce on him witnesses or no, the young man looked at Tosh with a knowing glint in his eyes. "You don't _have_ to leave, Tosh; we wouldn't mind you hanging out with us for a while, would we, Jack?" Ianto turned his mischievous gaze on Jack.

 

Ready to protest, Jack's eyes narrowed until he saw the teasing twinkle look in Ianto's eyes. _'The little tease wants to play, does he?'_ Jack was thrilled that Ianto felt comfortable enough in their relationship to tease him around the others, however he sincerely doubted that Ianto realised just how hot and bothered that behaviour made Jack. _'Just you wait, my delicious little alien, you'll get yours in the end!'_ and then Jack nearly choked on his silent laughter when he realised his unintentional pun.

 

When he saw Ianto looking at him curiously, Jack decided he'd share the joke with him later, but for now he would play along with Ianto. "Of course not, Tosh, you're an utter joy and it's been too long since we last had a chat, and I've missed them." It was true; over the time they'd worked together, Jack and Tosh had had a lot of interesting discussions.

 

Tosh shook her head. "Thank you both but I really would like to get a little rest before Gwen gets back and disturbs my peace with her idiocy. Plus, a certain knight kept me up late last night," and a dark blush painted Tosh's cheeks as she recalled exactly _how_ Caden had kept her up.

 

A wicked gleam entered Jack's eyes. "I take it you had a late night visitor?" He was thrilled that Tosh had found someone who treated her like the queen she was. _'Caden just better treat her right or it will be me he has to deal with.'_

 

Being in a loving relationship with Caden was clearly bringing Tosh out of her shell because she boldly looked Jack straight in the eyes and smugly informed him, "Yes, I did, and the things Caden can do with his mouth might even put you to shame, Jack Harkness! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a little nap."

 

Ianto unsuccessfully fought the urge to chuckle at the slack-jawed look on Jack's face. "Have a good nap, Tosh; we'll call if anything happens," Ianto promised her as he shivered lightly from the cool breeze.

 

"Ianto's looking a little cold, Jack; you really should do something to warm him up." Tosh laughed softly as she saw the gleam that quickly entered Jack's eyes. It thrilled Tosh to watch the love between Jack and Ianto grow more and more each day. _'Love clearly suits them both so well. Ianto's much more self-assured and Jack's outside amorous activities have stopped completely months and months ago.'_

 

Jack had indeed felt Ianto begin to shiver. "Here, Yan, let me warm you up." Jack opened his greatcoat and enclosed it around Ianto's form, fighting back the urge to groan as Ianto pressed his body flush against his. Ianto didn't bother to hide his moan as he felt Jack's erection press into his backside.

 

Knowing her presence was no longer needed Tosh silently took her leave. _'I'm so happy for you the both of you.'_ She only hoped that someday she would be as happy as they were and in her heart, with Caden she thought she would be.

 

Jack and Ianto barely noticed when Tosh slipped away and disappeared into her tent; their eyes were focused only on each other. Slowly their heads inched towards one another; they hadn't had a moment alone since arriving at the Hub this morning. They'd gone straight to the conference room for briefing about all the disappearances, then Ianto had gone to stock the SUV for their trip while Jack had gone to his office to clear up a few phone messages. After that had come the long drive out to the Beacons and followed by setting up the camp.

 

Jack could tell that the thought, both good and bad, of all the others were getting to his mate no matter how hard Ianto tried to hide the fact. "How are your shields holding up, Yan, and no lies, now," Jack warned.

 

Ianto knew that he couldn't lie to Jack, the man was his lover, his mate, and they had no secrets between them, but at the same time he didn't want Jack to worry about him unnecessarily. Jack needed to keep his mind on the mission and not on him and his problems. "They're a little weak but they should hold," he reluctantly admitted.

 

Jack studied Ianto and seeing the truth in his eyes, he made a decision. "If we need to split up on this mission, I'm going to pair you up with Tosh." There was no way Jack was going to let Ianto work with Gwen; that would be a disaster. Jack knew that her hateful and negative thoughts would continue to batter against Ianto's shields making it impossible for Ianto to keep her out of his head. Jack would love to pair himself up with Ianto but that would leave the other three to pair up and while Tosh was professional enough to put the mission above her own feelings, Owen might not find it so easy to do the same. He'd made no effort to hide his growing feelings for Rhys and his growing anger with Gwen over her treatment of the Welshman Owen was beginning to view as his.

 

Ianto gazed at his mate with a loving smile. "I understand, Jack, you have to put the mission before our relationship and I know Tosh will have my back." He also knew that Tosh's mind was the quietest after Jack's and also the most soothing; he was sure to be able to keep his shields in place. "Tosh and I work well together in the field and she's learned to shield her thoughts from me quite well." Ianto nodded proudly; he'd been working with her whenever they had a few minutes together.

 

Jack brushed a tender kiss against Ianto's forehead. "That's all I want, is for you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." Jack knew that if anything did ever happen to Ianto he would never recover.

 

Ianto shifted slightly in Jack's lap, turning so he could rest his head on his mate's shoulder. "You know I can't promise that nothing will ever hurt me but you can believe me when I say that nothing and no one will ever take me from your side. You're stuck with me until the end of your very long life, Cariad," Ianto vowed solemnly.

 

"Forever it is then," Jack growled huskily before claiming Ianto's lips and sealing their vow with a kiss full of all the love he had for Ianto. Ianto twisted around again so that he straddled Jack's hips, and just as the kiss was getting more heated and hands were beginning to explore beneath clothing, Gwen's ear-piercing scream filled the air. Snarling savagely, Jack broke the kiss. "Damn that woman! She has the worst timing in the world!"

 

Concern flashed across Ianto's face as Tosh came running out of her tent weapon in hand. "Jack! Do you think Owen's snapped and he's trying to kill her?"

 

Jack had to admit that given how easily and deliberately Gwen pushed Owen's buttons, he wouldn't be at all surprised if his medic's limited self-control had indeed finally snapped. "I'm not sure but given the ill feelings building between them that's a good guess. On the other hand, it could just be something connected to the disappearances that Kathy asked us to check out."

 

Reluctantly, Jack helped Ianto to his feet and then stood up himself. "Either way we better check this out." He didn't need to shield his emotions from Ianto; his misgivings were written on his face and he couldn't deny that he had a very bad feeling about all this. _'I need to keep a close eye on Ianto,'_ he vowed to himself. Catching Toshiko's eye, Jack could see that his tech genius was thinking the same thing. _'What if it was Gwen whose sanity had snapped and her scream was the prelude to a trap?'_

 

*****

Once they tracked down Owen and Gwen it took every ounce of Ianto's considerable willpower not to glare and rip Gwen away from Jack. As soon as she'd seen them arrive, the hysterical woman had flung herself into Jack's arms and as she cried and babbled about finding a corpse in the woods she took every opportunity to rub her breasts and crotch against the immortal. Ianto could see that Jack was doing his best to endure Gwen's pawing at his body; the younger man rolled his eyes in exasperation and caught sight of Owen doing the same.

 

Jack waited until Gwen had calmed down somewhat before prying her off him and pushing her a few feet away from him. "What were you two doing when you discovered the body?" He began demanding answers from her and Owen, while Ianto spent that time taping off the scene with yellow plastic police tape. Owen's statement was short and succinct; it was clear that he was itching to complete a brief medical exam of the body. Jack quickly dismissed him so he could go and do his job.

 

Gwen shifted anxiously from foot to foot wishing she was still in Jack's arms but knowing that she needed to be at her best on this mission. _'I have to show Jack how much he needs me.'_ "I was out gathering firewood just like I said I would when I stumbled across the body." She struggled to keep her eyes wide and innocent-looking; how could she admit to the man she loved that she had trapped Owen against a tree and that she'd been trying to kiss him.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow; he knew full well that she wasn't telling him the whole story. "Owen, do you have anything to add?" he called over to where his medic was kneeling next to the bloody, fleshless corpse.

 

Irritated by the interruption, Owen looked up, a rude comment on his lips until he saw Gwen blanch slightly and then the corners of his lips curled up into a smirk. _'Oh god, it would be so easy for me to let it slip that I stumbled upon Gwen muttering about the way good-for-nothing Tea-Boy was hanging all over her man.'_ He caught Gwen's eye and grinned at her. _'Should I tell them that to keep me quiet she proceeded to turn her womanly wiles on me and then got enraged when I turned her down flat which led to us fighting about Rhys?'_

In the end, Owen simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his corpse. "It basically went the way Gwen said it did." _'No,'_ he thought, _'I don't want Ianto to be subjected to any more of Gwen's negative thoughts.'_

 

Jack saw Owen glance up at Ianto, who was standing next to him taking notes and handing him his instruments, so Jack focused on the Archivist as well. Concern grew in him as he watched Ianto rub his forehead forcefully, as though he were in pain, but before Jack could reach out to him, the sound of the SUV's engine revving loudly and then driving away gained their attention.

 

The team scrambled through the woods and back to their campsite, weapons drawn, but it was too late; they arrived just in time to see their SUV mow down the last standing tent before racing out of the clearing. "Who left the keys in the SUV?" Jack grounded out through clenched teeth; he knew it wasn't him and there was no way Ianto or Tosh would have done something so carelessly dangerous, so that only left two people stupid enough to leave their vehicle unlocked with the keys in the ignition. Jack immediately focused his anger on them.

 

"All right it was me. My bad!" Owen figured it would be better in the long run if he just confessed right then and there.

 

Jack fought the urge to shake some sense into the doctor and settled instead for rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll deal with you later; Tosh, do you think you could set up something to track the SUV?" he asked. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ianto was working his magic on his PDA and he wondered what his mate was up to.

 

Ianto lifted his head with a shy smile on his face. "There's no need, Tosh, I've been tracking the SUV." He indicated the device in his hands. "It's been stationary for the past four minutes and I'd go so far as to say it was parked."

 

Unable to resist temptation, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and pressed a grateful kiss onto his mate's parted lips. "You're amazing," he whispered against his mouth, delighted at the resulting blush that painted Ianto's cheeks. Pulling back from Ianto's tempting mouth Jack linked his hand with Ianto's free one. "All right, people, let's get this show on the road! Our mystery guest went to a lot of trouble to get our attention and we wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would we?" Jack asked with a smirking grin on his face.

 

A knowing look was exchanged between the other three before Owen decided to just be blunt, "You do know this has the all the makings of a trap, don't you?"

 

Jack hiked an eyebrow and shrugged as though it were no big deal. "Yeah, I figured that but there's no way I'm going to leave our equipment in the hands of whatever alien is behind this." That said, he turned to Ianto and a leer lit up his face. "Lead the way, Ianto, and just so you know, my very sexy Welshman, I _will_ be enjoying the view." Jack waggled his eyebrows and ran his hands suggestively over Ianto's buttocks before releasing him.

 

Blushing a bright red from neck to ears, Ianto struggled to put on a professional demeanour as he glanced down at his PDA before heading off in the direction of the SUV.  A quick glance out of the corner of his eye saw Jack fall in line right behind him and Ianto smiled happily to himself. he liked the fact that his mate's eyes were focused on his arse, and unable to stop himself from teasing Jack just a little bit, Ianto made sure to put an extra wiggle into his hips as he walked. Ianto didn't bother to stop the tiny smile that graced his lips when he heard Jack's low growl of appreciation.

 

Knowing that if he didn't stop staring at Ianto's delicious arse, he would end up throwing his mate down in the grass and making love to him right then and there, Jack quickly caught up to Ianto and linked their hands together. "You'll pay for teasing me." he whispered huskily in his Welshman’s ear, his voice promising all types of naughty payback.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, _sir_.” Ianto’s voice dropped to a seductive murmur, one that never failed to get Jack hot and bothered.

 

_‘If we weren’t walking into a trap, oh Yan, the things I would do to you!’_ Jack sent the words along their bond along with detailed images of just a few things he planned on doing to Ianto once they were alone. _‘After this maybe I’ll treat us to a weekend away at a top-rated hotel where we can be together, just the two of us, without any interruptions.’_ A plan quickly began to form in Jack’s head; normally he wouldn’t leave the team short-handed but he was sure that Caden, Rhys and even Kathy wouldn’t mind helping out, not when it came to Ianto’s happiness.

 

Struggling through the gorse and heather behind them. the rest of the team. well, Tosh and Owen, anyway, watched with curiosity as Jack and Ianto laughed and talked quietly, holding hands and bumping shoulders, clearly lose in their own world. In Gwen’s case she was watching the two men with jealousy burning in her veins; she was dying to know what their hushed conversation was about.

 

Tosh fought the urge to sigh and squeal like a total fangirl; Jack and Ianto were just two adorable together. _‘I can’t wait until I get my hands on the scorching hot CCTV footage that's sure to come!’_ Normally Tosh wouldn’t dare think of using the Hub's CCTV system to spy on two of her friends but the sheer beauty of these two men together was too much of a temptation for her to resist.

 

Owen rolled his eyes at the sickeningly sweet display going on ahead but at the same time even though he would never say it out loud, he was glad they'd finally gotten a piece of happiness that was so hard for a Torchwood agent to find and hold on to. His eyes strayed to back to Gwen who had fallen a short way behind them; the woman was glaring daggers at the back of Ianto’s head. _‘She really needs to get over herself before Jack finally has enough and Retcons her back to her nappies.’_

Gwen clenched her fists as she toiled along; she wanted nothing more than to rip Jack and Ianto’s hands apart. _‘It should be me walking up there with Jack! Ianto’s nothing but an alien tea-boy wanker; he's not worthy of having someone like Jack. 'God, I can’t wait for the day when Jack finally dumps his pathetic arse.’_ Vicious thoughts filled Gwen’s mind, churning around, growing in intensity.

 

Ianto was so caught up in his interactions with Jack that he accidentally let his shields slip and so he wasn’t quick enough to block the latest onslaught of Gwen’s hateful thoughts. Her hatred struck him like a physical blow and he ended up losing his footing, nearly landing on his face, and it was only Jack’s arm around him that saved him from falling. “Gwen?” Jack asked softly, he could see the pain on Ianto's fact and it took everything he had to fight the urge to strangle Gwen.

 

Pulling himself together as best he could, Ianto squeezed Jack’s hand. “I’m okay, Cariad. We’re nearly there.”

 

Jack didn’t like it but he knew that Ianto wasn’t about to let Gwen know how badly she was getting to him. “All right then, but once we get the SUV I want you to stick with Tosh.” Jack wasn’t taking chances with Ianto’s safety. "Keep your distance from Gwen whenever possible, okay?"

 

Ianto smiled sweetly at Jack and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, knowing full well that Gwen was watching their every move. “I will, Cariad, I promise.”

 

*****  
  
Gwen was thrilled when Jack sent Tosh and Ianto off together, leaving her to pair up with him. Okay, so Owen was with them but the point was Jack kept her with him while he sent Ianto away. _‘Now we'll see who really means the most to Jack, it’s me he wanted to keep safe and not Ianto. The Tea-Boy is on his way out.’_ The Welshwoman couldn’t contain the smug smile that graced her face as Jack split them up into teams.

 

"Have fun, you two!" Gwen waggled her fingers at Tosh and Ianto as she tucked her hand around Jack's arm, forcing him to either accept her touch or rudely shake her off. She was so pleased with her conquest that she failed to see the look that passed between Jack and Ianto.

 

_'You have my deepest condolences, Cariad,'_ Ianto sent across their bond, his amusement at Jack's predicament obvious in both his tone and the twinkle in his eye. He tucked Tosh's arm in his as he smiled once more at his mate. "Shall we, my dear?"

 

Biting the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at the pained look on Jack's face as Gwen tried to cuddle into his side, Tosh grinned at Ianto. "We shall!"

 

Once their backs were turned Tosh and Ianto shared a quick eye roll. “She really is living in a delusional world, isn’t she?” Tosh muttered under her breath having witnessed the 'I-win!' look on Gwen’s face when Jack paired her with Owen and himself.

 

If they hadn't been causing him so much pain Ianto would have been greatly amused by Gwen’s thoughts. “Gwen Cooper is something all right,” Ianto murmured and then shivered lightly. He could feel the eyes on them, they were being watched.

 

Tosh saw the flash of fear that appeared quickly in Ianto’s eyes before disappearing and she rested her hand on his. “It will be okay, Ianto, we have each other. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Ianto was grateful that Tosh was such a good friend. _‘I hope you plan on treating her right, Caden, Tosh is a one-in-a-million kind of girl.’_ Ianto knew that he needed to have a talk with Caden to make sure that he was serious about Tosh. He smiled as he pictured himself sitting the knight down in a Victorian parlour and sternly asking him, "And just what are your intentions towards my Toshiko, young man?"

 

An unexpected sound ahead of them broke Ianto from his silly thoughts and his mind recoiled with intense distaste at the waves of sheer animal lust coming from the creature they were hunting, and the young man realised something quite disturbing: whatever it was out there, it was enjoying playing with them. Ianto could feel it toying with them, knowing that it was frightening them and taking pleasure from its cruel game of cat and mouse.

 

As second shrill cry came from behind him and Ianto whirled around, trying to find its source, but there was nothing to be seen, Nothing... he blinked and shook his head at the way his heart was pounding in his chest... wait... there was nothing... Ianto began to panic when he saw that Tosh was nowhere in sight. “Tosh? Where are you?” he called out. "Tosh!" A flash of movement in the corner of his eye had Ianto whirling around again but he reacted too late.

 

The last thing Ianto remembered before his world turned black was being driven to the ground and then blinding pain and as he lost consciousness, he prayed desperately that Jack could hear his frantic cry. _‘Jack!’_

******

_‘Jack!’_

His attention occupied by the strangely empty village pub, Jack stumbled and crashed into a table when Ianto’s panic-stricken call slammed into him from across their bond, His knees buckled and he had to latch on to Owen for support when Ianto’s mind exploded in searing pain and was then brutally ripped away from his.

 

“Jack, what’s wrong?” Owen quickly fell into doctor mode as he watched Jack turn white and actually had to use him to stay on his feet. From across the room, Gwen saw Jack distress and rushed over to wrap her arms around him.

 

Within a matter of seconds Jack had regained his colour and burning rage suddenly filled him. Angrily he shook off Gwen's smothering grasp, ignoring her cry of protest as he pushed her away and looked at the medic. “They have Ianto and Tosh, Owen!" Jack snarled in pure, barely controlled fury. "They've hurt my _mate_!"

 

_‘Whoever took Tea-Boy just did the stupidest thing ever! I wonder if there will be anything left of them once Jack gets through with them?’_ Owen knew from the look in Jack’s eyes that he was no longer Captain Jack Harkness, the professional and responsible leader of Torchwood Three. No, he was simply a human male experiencing his worst possible nightmare; his mate had been taken by creatures unknown and that made him far more dangerous than whatever it was they were hunting, which only meant one thing.

 

Someone else's worst nightmare was about to begin.

 

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil cliffie ahead, I promise the next chapter is coming soon please don't hunt me down after all I can't fix things if I'm in hiding.

**Chapter 5**

 

_‘AARRHH!!!’_ His mind was screaming impotently. _‘How dare they touch my Ianto!’_ He slammed his fist into the wall, and although he heard the crack of bone, he paid no attention to the pain that shot up his arm. _‘If they touch a hair on his head I will kill them as slowly and painfully as I know how!’_ Jack was beyond furious as he paced the length of the pub up and down over and over again. His normally smiling blue eyes had become a burning blue inferno and although he wanted a quick look at his boss’ broken hand, Owen clearly saw that Jack was on the edge and wisely kept his distance.

 

Gwen, on the other hand, snorted in derision as she watched Jack’s frustrated movements and as he heard her speak, Owen had serious doubts that she would live to see another day. "Jack, what are you talking about? Tosh is perfectly capable of looking after herself in the field; the problem is you saddled her with that stupid waste of space Tea-Boy. And as for him, it’s Ianto's own fault if he got caught which means that it’s entirely his fault that Tosh got captured.” High on her anti-Ianto soapbox, Gwen was too busy with her vitriolic diatribe to notice that Jack had frozen in mid-step and was slowly turning around to face her.

 

“Seriously, Jack, what were you _thinking_?” Gwen continued in the sarcastic, mocking tone she normally used when talking about Ianto. “This just proves Ianto has absolutely no place in the field or even in Torchwood. Is it going to take losing Toshiko to his incompetence before you realise that?" Gwen rolled her eyes in a weak imitation of Ianto and muttered under her breath, "This just proves how useless and dangerous to the rest of us the bloody Tea-Boy really is."

 

"What did you just say?"

 

The question was asked with such controlled calmness that Owen literally took a step back and eyed the distance between him and the bar. His mind raced as he wondered if there would be enough time for him to dive behind it before Jack unleashed his rage on Gwen or if he would stand a better chance of survival if he dropped to the floor and crawled toward the door.

 

Realisation finally dawned on Gwen Cooper when she saw the pure, cold fury burning in Jack's eyes as he glared at her and she too took a step back as she wondered if she had crossed a line with her caustic comments about Ianto. _‘Jack doesn’t expect me to lie to him about Ianto, does he?’_

 

Jack's piecing gaze speared into Gwen, causing her to visibly flinch as if he’d physically struck her. Her eyes widened as she heard him growl in a low and dangerous tone, "I have had _enough_ of your snide remarks about Ianto and they will end right now! You think you're so high and mighty when in truth you’re just a spoiled little brat who thinks she's special because she gets to play with the big kids.”

 

Owen saw Gwen open her mouth to protest; _‘God, Cooper, don’t make it worse!’_ and he immediately switched his gaze to Jack’s gun hand, which fortunately, was not on the butt of his Webley. Yet.

 

Jack raised one eyebrow, as though daring Gwen to speak and when she snapped her mouth shut, he continued. “Well let me tell you something, Miss Gwen Cooper, you're not. You haven't even begun to face what the others have and you sure as hell haven't survived what Ianto has. The day you face down an army of Cybermen and Daleks hell-bent on taking over the world and destroying all of mankind is the day you can start speaking to Ianto or myself as an equal. So if you want to keep this job I suggest you shut up for once!"

 

It took every ounce of Owen's willpower not to whistle and cheer as he listened to Jack finally lay into Gwen about her nasty attitude. _'Too bad Tosh and Tea-Boy weren't here to see this; it was a thing of beauty.'_ Owen wished he had enough nerve to pull out his mobile and record the look on Gwen's face; it was simply priceless! She stared at Jack, her jaw hung open, her eyes wide in disbelief.

 

Jack continued to glare daggers at Gwen for several seconds longer as if again daring her to speak before he felt satisfied that for now she was going to keep her comments about Ianto to herself. "Now that that's settled we need to focus on finding Ianto and Tosh before it's too late."

 

Turning to Owen, Jack silently appealed to his medic for help; he’d never felt more helpless in his long life than he did at that moment. He’d grown so used to the bond between him and Ianto that without it, he felt like a piece of himself had died. It always reassured Jack when he heard Ianto's voice echoing in his head; somehow his mate always knew when he needed comforting and he always offered it to him without reservation. And even though he’d never admit it, it didn't hurt one little bit that Ianto would let his thoughts slip into Welsh – sometimes accidentally, if he were upset, and sometimes on purpose, knowing how his rounded vowels turned his lover on. On more than one occasion, Jack had had a hard time in not seeking out his Welshman and having his way with the young Welshman, showing him just what that did to him.

 

Now, however, Jack found the silence in his head and his heart quite disturbing and he knew that he would do anything, give anything to get his bond with Ianto back. _‘I don’t know if you’re able to hear me, Yan, even if I can’t hear you. Please be brave for me cos I love you and I’m coming for you, I promise.’_

 

He desperately wanted Ianto back in his arms where the Welshman belonged and if he had to rip apart all of time and space to achieve that end, then he would, consequences be damned!

 

Watching the anger in Jack’s eyes turn to pain, Owen sighed deeply. "So what do you want to do?" He felt a little silly asking the question when he was already sure that Jack's plan consisted of inflicting bodily harm on everyone who crossed their path until he found Ianto.

 

A dark look appeared in Jack’s eyes. "I’m going to rip apart this bloody place and everyone and everything that stands between me and my mate.” His burning gaze speared both Owen and Gwen with a look that promised pain if they even thought of trying to stop him, although Owen knew his next words were directed specifically at Gwen and not him, “If either of you have a problem with that then you’re free to stay behind where you’ll be safe. I’ll come back for you once I have Ianto and Tosh back with me where they belong.”

 

“As if!” A highly amused snort escaped Owen’s lips. “There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you go out there and face whatever got Tosh and our Alien Tea-Boy captured. You know damn well that if I let anything happen to you Ianto would put me on decaf or worse...” and he shuddered dramatically, “... _instant_ for the rest of my life.”

 

Despite the rage burning through his body Jack couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face. Owen wasn’t joking; they both knew that was precisely the sort of revenge his feisty mate would exact. “He’d do it, too.”

 

Owen fought the urge to roll his eyes but he was pleased to see that some of Jack’s rage and pain had faded from his eyes. Still, he knew that Jack’s calmer attitude wouldn’t last long, not with Ianto in danger. “Shall we get started?”

 

Jack looked at Owen with hard eyes and reminded him darkly, “You do know that I’ll do whatever it takes to find them.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything different.” Owen met Jack’s gaze without flinching.

 

A strangled sound came from Gwen’s direction and Jack and Owen both turned their curious gaze onto her. “Do you have something to say, Miss Cooper?” Jack questioned the former PC in a low and dangerous growl, one that any wise person would pay heed to and wisely keep their mouth shut and nod their head.

 

_‘Come on, Gwen, it’s a no-brainer; just keep your bloody mouth shut for a change!’_ Knowing that there were bound to be fireworks, possibly even gunfire, given Jack’s current mood, Owen casually walked over to the end of the bar, ostensibly to look under the counter. _‘I always figured she’s not that smart.’_ Owen fought the urge to roll his eyes as Gwen’s eyes narrowed angrily and a very familiar look entered her eyes. Within seconds, his thoughts were confirmed when she stupidly opened her mouth to speak.

 

"I won't let you do this, Jack! Whatever is out there has rights and the way you're talking is crazy! You can't seriously be considering torturing people? It's wrong and it proves you have no idea what compassion is!” Gwen sneered at the immortal. Her disgust for the actions Jack was willing to take was painfully obvious. _'I need to move faster! Whatever spell Ianto has on Jack is removing his humanity, and it’s all up to me now. I have to save Jack before he's lost forever.'_

A low vicious snarl escaped Jack's lips and before either Owen or Gwen could process what was happening Jack struck. In the blink of an eye, he had his hand around her throat in a tight grip, pinning Gwen to the wall and on her tiptoes. "I’m going to tell you this once and only once. Ianto does _not_ have me under any kind of mind control. I’m with him because I love him!” He could feel his rage beginning to take control of him and he had to fight the intense desire to simply throttle Gwen on the spot. _‘I can always blame it on whatever has Tosh and Ianto!’_ he reasoned with himself. 

 

Breathing heavily, Jack struggled with his conscience for a moment before he visible calmed himself and continued speaking. “I don’t want you, Gwen! I never have and I never will! I will not stand back any longer and watch you hurt the man I love.” Jack had reached the end of his patience with Gwen’s attitude towards Ianto. His mate was missing and instead of being out there looking for him he was stuck dealing with a jealous little girl. _‘If this delay hurts him in any way, you’re not going to know what hit you, Gwen Cooper!’_

 

Walking over to stand beside the angry immortal, Owen winced when he saw the vivid bruises forming on Gwen’s neck. “Jack, you know that I would dearly _love_ to watch you set Gwen straight but right now is not the time. Ianto and Tosh are out there somewhere and they should be our focus right now.” The medic spoke to Jack calmly and quietly as if he were facing down a wounded animal searching for his injured mate. _‘Huh, that’s actually not too far from the truth.’_ He carefully considered his next words for a second and then decided that a touch of humour couldn’t hurt. “Besides, I think Tosh and Ianto deserve to be here to see that, don’t you?”

 

His brave albeit foolhardy choice of words paid off as Gwen was suddenly tossed into his arms and Owen nearly fumbled her to the floor. _‘Fuck! Gwen needs to lay off the pizza and doughnuts!’_ he grunted as her full weight almost knocked them both over.

                               

“She’s your responsibility now; keep her out of my way,” Jack growled ferociously as he stalked past Owen and out of the pub; his body was tense, his senses heightened and he was ready for the hunt.

 

“Hey, why am I stuck baby-sitting?” Owen shouted at Jack’s rapidly retreating back; he shook his head as he was ignored and quickly released Gwen. “You just couldn’t keep your opinions to yourself for once, could you, Cooper? Jack was already on edge trying to deal with Ianto being kidnapped and you just had to push him over that edge, didn’t you? I think it’s time you got your head out of the fucking clouds and back in the game and realise that this isn’t the Gwen Cooper show!” He held up his hand as Gwen tried to interrupt.

 

“Shut up, I’m not done yet! We’re a team and currently two of our members are in alien hands and you’re so blind you’re letting your jealousy rule you. Let me make it perfectly clear to you, Gwen. Jack doesn’t want anything to do with you besides friendship and I have to tell you, even that’s waning. That man loves Ianto and nothing, _nothing_ you say or do is going to change that.”

 

“I’m just trying to make jack see reason, Owen. He’s ready to sacrifice dozens of innocent people or… or… or whatever they are, just to get back two people. I know Tosh is important; we need her to run the computers and stuff, but come on! Starbucks is there for a reason which means we don’t really need Ianto, right?” Gwen batted her eyelashes at Owen, trying to us her own brand of twisted logic to wheedle her way back into his good graces.

 

Unable to believe his ears, Owen felt his own blood begin to boil and he suddenly understood why jack had snapped the way he had. Gritting his teeth, the wiry Londoner fought to keep his temper under control, although his fingers were itching to wrap themselves around Gwen’s throat just as Jack’s had. Sucking in a deep breath, he said, “Your callous treatment of Ianto is getting on our last nerve. Jack isn’t the only one who’s reached his limit; Tosh and I are so sick and tired of listening to you! God, you sound like a broken record!”

 

Gwen gaped at Owen in pure disbelief; how could he say such things, and then it dawned on her.

 

_‘Oh. My. God.’_ She took a step back and looked at him through narrowed eyes. _‘Ianto’s put a spell on Owen too!’_

 

Owen was too busy checking his weapon to notice Gwen’s abrupt change in attitude. “So either you accept that Jack is with Ianto and that he’ll never be yours and come help us locate our missing friends or you stay here out of the way. It doesn’t matter to me one way or the other, but if I were you, I’d seriously reconsider if Torchwood is really right for you.” Holstering his handgun and slipping the strap of his medpack over his shoulder, he headed for the door and then he paused at the threshold.

 

“We don’t have room in our lives for selfish people like you.” Owen spat out his final words before disappearing after Jack.

 

Gwen could only stare slack-jawed at the closed door before anger washed over her. _‘How dare Owen talk to me like that? And what’s with all the love for Ianto suddenly? He’s got to be under Ianto’s alien influence. He's the one who calls Ianto Tea-Boy every chance he can get. But it’s okay, I know it was just fear that was talking and once we've rescued Tosh and Ianto, Owen will apologize.'_ She preened for a moment as she thought about making him beg for her forgiveness.

 

A sudden idea struck Gwen and a crafty smile twisted her lips. _‘Maybe I'll be the one to find out who’s taken Tosh and Ianto and where they are and then Jack will be so impressed with me that he'll finally see that I’m the only choice of partner for him. I’m the only one worthy of standing next to him because I’m the one that truly loves him, not that bloody Tea-Boy! He'll see that Ianto is a danger not only to himself but to the rest of us as well. There is no doubt in my mind that it's his fault he and Tosh were captured and if anything happens to her, that’ll be his fault too.'_ Proud of herself for coming up with such a brilliant plan Gwen resolutely left the pub and headed out after Owen and Jack.

 

******

Rhys was sure he must have broken every speeding law in all of Christendom as he and Caden drove across the Welsh countryside. With a spray of dirt and grass, the car fishtailed to a violent stop as they pulled up to the recently abandoned camp. Fear gripped Rhys and Caden with an iron fist as they studied the destroyed Torchwood Three encampment.

 

Caden wasted no time as he undid his seatbelt, flung open his door and headed off in a dead run before Rhys had even put the car into park. "Tosh! Ianto! Anyone can you hear me?"

 

"Caden! Slow down, mate! I'm as worried as you are but we can't just go rushing off half-cocked without a plan!" Rhys snarled as he caught up to his fellow knight. He grabbed Caden’s arm and dragged him to a stop.

 

Caden looked at Rhys with wild eyes. "How can you be so calm? My Toshiko and our prince could be in danger! So could the rest of the team; aren't you even the slightest bit worried about them? I know you've gotten close to Owen and what about Gwen? You two may be over but I’m sure a part of you still cares for her.” Caden couldn’t understand how his leader was staying so in control, not when their own people were had clearly been attacked.

 

Rhys snorted, his gaze drawn to the destroyed camp. “Trust me, my friend, I am anything but calm, not when people I care about are in danger.” The thought of something happening to Owen filled his stomach with lead. “But at the same time I know that we can’t let our emotions rule us, not when the stakes are so high. That will only lead to mistakes and mistakes are something can’t afford to make, especially not with our prince involved. There has to be a town or a village or something nearby; we’ll follow the road and see where it leads us.”

 

Torn between following Rhys’ common sense approach and setting off on his own to search for Toshiko, Caden ran his hand through his hair, making it stand straight up on end. “I… Tosh…”

 

“I know,” Rhys placed a comforting hand on Caden’s shoulder. “They’re well-trained agents and we both know that Jack will _never_ let anything happen to Ianto, Tosh, Owen or Gwen, not if he could help it.”

 

Caden took a deep breath he knew that Rhys was right but at the same time he couldn’t calm down not when Tosh was out there somewhere. _‘Hang on Tosh I’m coming to find you.’_ Caden vowed as he followed Rhys back to his car, he just hoped they weren’t going to be too late.

 

Caden took a deep breath and tried to force the tension from his body; logically he knew that Rhys was right but at the same time he couldn’t calm down completely, not when Tosh was out there somewhere. _‘Hang on, Tosh; I’m coming to find you,’_ Caden vowed as he reluctantly followed Rhys back to his car. With every step he offered up the same prayer to Custodia; their Goddess of protection. _‘Please don’t let me be too late.’_

 

*****

With a sudden jolt, Ianto came to and tried to sit up, immediately wishing he hadn't; his head was pounding violently and he knew that the blow to his head had caused more damage than he originally thought. Then he realised that his mental shields were severely weakened and on the edge of collapsing completely. Every vile thought trickled in unchecked and he felt the bile in his stomach building to a dangerous level as one single, overwhelming thought was at the forefront of those holding them.

 

Harvest time.

 

Despite the pain that flared within his body and head at the slightest movement Ianto forced himself to remain on his feet and start moving towards Tosh’s still form. It wasn’t until he saw the slight motion of her chest moving up and down with each breath that Ianto was reassured; Tosh was still among the living and he had to blink back a sudden rush of grateful tears.

 

Stumbling his way over Ianto all but collapsed next to Tosh; swallowing against the urge to vomit, he slowly and carefully reached out to brush his mind against Tosh’s. What he saw there sent his brain recoiling in horror as the minds of those holding him and Tosh came flooding over him like a tidal wave. Terrifying images crashed into his open mind and try as he might Ianto simply could not get his shields back up and oh how he wanted to; he desperately needed to shut them out before they took him over completely.

 

Ianto shuddered violently as a score of evil minds laid themselves bare before him. In the back of his mind, Ianto knew that like all other races in the universe, there was a darker side to humanity, a side that was inhuman and that occasionally left a black mark on the race that could never be erased. With a sinking heart he realised that this was one of the times.

 

Their thoughts were rapidly becoming a raging river that was swiftly pulling him under and Ianto found no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break free of the current. Without Jack and their bond to bolster his shields, he just wasn’t strong enough.

 

_‘Ianto, it’s okay, we’re safe.’_ Gentle hands and soothing thoughts finally penetrated the waves of fear, loss and pain that were enveloping Ianto. Like a drowning man desperately grabbing for a lifesaver, he clung to the words letting them pull back him from the myriad dark and horrifying places the minds were dragging him into. Ianto blinked to clear his vision and found himself staring into Tosh’s worried eyes.

 

“Are you alright, Ianto?” Tosh asked softly as she gently rubbed his ice-cold hands; she could see the pain in Ianto’s eyes.

 

“…ah…” Ianto swallowed thickly, he wanted so much to ease her fears but he didn’t know if he could; they were in very dire straits. He  didn’t want to worry Tosh about his shields being nearly depleted; they had much more important – more dangerous – things to worry about. Being so close to Toshiko, her worry was palpable and while he wanted to reassure his friend he knew that he couldn’t sugar-coat the truth; she deserved better than that. "We're dealing with cannibals, Tosh, and they plan on making us their next meal."

 

Tosh felt physically ill as Ianto said that and she swallowed convulsively against the need to throw up. Scrambling to her feet she immediately began putting together a plan of action. “We need to get out of here.” Tosh instinctively reached for her comm and wasn’t surprised to find it was gone along with all of her guns and no doubt Ianto’s PDA as well.

 

Gingerly, hoping it would be as painful as before, Ianto shook his head. “We can’t; we’re being guarded. I can hear them just outside, they’re making plans on how to approach us.” He cocked his head for a moment, concentrating, trying to make sense out of the excited voices, each offering their own suggestions and then he nodded as a consensus was reached. “They’re going to send someone in to try and get us to trust them.”

 

Tosh scowled darkly at the closed door as if hoping to burn it with her gaze. “Then I guess we’ll just have to play along and hope that Jack is coming up with a plan.”

 

Ianto jolted at the mention of Jack. He could barely sense the tenuous bond between Jack and himself; the ravenous thoughts of the cannibals were drowning everyone and everything else out. Ianto closed his eyes concentrating on the thin thread linking him to his mate, trying to block out all the distractions and focusing solely on the calmness that was Jack. _‘Jack, can you hear me?’_ Ianto called out hoping that wherever he was, Jack could hear him.

 

Realising that his beloved Welshman was further away than Jack would have liked, the immortal came to a halt. _‘Ianto?’_

His heart leapt with joy; his mate was still alive!

Ianto wanted to sob with relief as he heard Jack answer him back; for a brief moment his mate’s surge of love and happiness drowned out all the others. _‘Jack, oh Cariad! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.’_

_‘I understand better than you think, Yan, I was so worried when I heard your cry. Are you and Tosh okay?’_ Jack ignored Owen and Gwen who were buzzing around him like irritating flies, asking – or in Owen’s case demanding – to know why the bloody hell he stopped. Owen was particularly annoyed; he’d been looking at his PDA and hadn’t seen Jack stop walking. As a result, he slammed right into Jack’s large and rather hard back; it wasn’t so much the impact that had upset him but the fact that Jack didn’t take advantage of the situation to make a few lewd comments about it.

 

As he debated his next words, Ianto swallowed hard; he knew what he was about to tell Jack would break what little control his mate had left. _‘We’re all right,’_ he murmured reassuringly and _technically,_ Ianto wasn’t lying. He and Tosh remained unharmed for the moment and it wouldn’t do Jack any good to worry about Ianto’s failing shields. _‘It’s not aliens, Jack, it’s humans. They’re cannibals.’_

 

Jack froze and a dangerous growl escaped his lips; one that raised the hair on the back of Owen’s neck and had him taking a step back. _‘Cannibals?’_ Even through their weak link Ianto could hear the disbelief and horror in Jack’s voice. _‘They want to eat you? The only one who is allowed to eating any part of you is me, damn it! We’re coming, Ianto, and if I have to I will anybody who gets in my way! I will come for you, I swear it, Ianto. I will come for you,’_ Jack vowed.

 

Despite the circumstances, Ianto found himself smiling. _‘I know you will, Cariad. I’m expecting a gallant rescue by my very own knight in shining armour, one in which you will sweep me off my feet.’_ Ianto found himself teasing Jack; it felt good to act normally even for a brief moment.

 

Jack clung to the sound of Ianto’s voice. _‘And you’ll have just such a rescue,_ _I promise. It won’t be on a white horse but I will find something.’_

 

_‘I know you will, Cariad,’_ Ianto whispered back. The brief reprieve he had gotten from hearing the others was failing and it was getting harder for Ianto to keep up the link with Jack and block out the rest of the thoughts trickling through.

 

_‘Ianto, are you alright?’_ Jack could feel something was wrong with Ianto. _‘How are your shields holding up?’_

 

Ianto couldn’t lie to Jack. _‘Their hanging in there, Jack, but these monster’s minds are so disgusting I can’t fully keep them out. I’m scared, Jack,’_ Ianto admitted in a small voice.

 

Hearing the fear in Ianto’s voice severely wrenched Jack’s heart and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hunt down those who harmed his Ianto and wipe them from the face of the Earth. _‘Listen to me, Ianto. You need to close down our link and focus all your strength on shutting them out.’_ As much as it pained him to lose their fragile link, Jack needed Ianto focus on keeping himself safe. _‘Please stay safe for me, Yan, I’m on my way.’_

 

Ianto hated to lose his only connection to Jack; it was the only thing that kept him afloat in a sea of lust, hunger and hatred, but Jack was right. He wasn’t strong enough to maintain both his link with Jack and his shields against the cannibals; he needed to focus on building up his shields as best he could. _‘I love you, Jack,’_ the young Welshman whispered to his mate.

Emotions clogged Jack’s throat. _‘I love you too and when this mission is over you and I are going away for a little while; we’ve more than earned it.’_

 

_‘I’m holding you to that. I’ll see you soon, Cariad.’_ With all the strength and self-control he could muster Ianto closed his link with Jack; it was the single hardest thing he had ever done.

 

The moment Ianto closed their link Jack felt empty, absolutely bereft of all love and comfort. A roar of primitive rage tore itself from his lips and echoed through the surrounding area as he whirled around on his heel and punched the nearby tree. Once again, there was the crunch of shattering bone and once again, Jack paid no attention to his broken hand.

 

Stalking over to his boss, Owen didn’t bother with a bedside manner as he grabbed hold of Jack’s hand and examined the damage the emotional outburst had caused. He split his attention between feeling the bone, sinew and flesh shift as it healed beneath his fingers and studying Jack’s stormy countenance, unsure of how he should bring up the rather touchy situation. _'Aww to hell with it, Tosh and Ianto are out there in the hands or claws of whoever or whatever is behind all of this. This is no time to dance around the issue.'_

Satisfied that once again, Jack’s miraculous ability to mend itself had returned his broken hand to his factory pre-set perfection, Owen let Jack’s hand drop back to his side. Crossing his arms over his chest, the medic raised an inquiring eyebrow; "Care to tell us what that little display was about? Because I don’t think Tea-Boy would take too kindly to you breaking your hands.”

 

As if noticing his hand for the first time, Jack looked at it closely, opening and closing it and wiggling his fingers around. “I was talking to Ianto; he and Tosh are being held by cannibals. We’re not dealing with aliens, for God’s sake; we’re dealing with human beings, sick fucking psychos who plan on eating my mate!” Jack snarled viciously.

 

While Gwen’s eyes opened in pure shock as she heard Jack swear – he rarely ever used profanity, calling it a refuge for a weak vocabulary – a string of colourful curses escaped Owen’s lips. Blood-thirsty aliens he could deal with, they were de rigour for Torchwood, but flesh-eating humans? That was something he wasn’t sure he could handle and his mind reeled. Where did you even begin? They were human, they couldn’t simply be shot on sight, but on the other hand, he’d as soon shoot a cannibal as become a tasty snack for one.

Finally he found three little words that summed up the entire situation as far as he was concerned. “That’s just wrong,” and he shook his head sadly. “Did Ianto give you any idea as to where they’re being held?”

 

Jack shook his head with dismay. “His shields are failing, Owen. I’m not sure how much longer he can hold out before they’re gone completely.”

 

Owen let loose another set of vehement curses; this was not good, not good at all. He had first-hand experience with the devastating effects that telepathic trauma could have on someone and it filled him with dread to think of what could happen to someone as powerful as Ianto. _‘It could leave him brain dead or worse!’_ and the medic gave an involuntary shudder as an image of Ianto, bereft of everything that made him _Ianto Jones_ gone, crossed his mind. With a resolute set to his jaw, Owen said,

 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go find them.”

 

Just as Owen finished speaking a pair of headlights suddenly came up out of the darkness and washed over them, causing slightly malformed shadows to form behind them. Fearing the worst, Jack and his small team immediately drew their weapons, prepared to do battle, although Jack took a stance that put him slight ahead of and in front of the others. The look on Jack’s face had Owen wondering if whoever was holding Ianto would be making it out alive after Jack got through with them.

 

As Torchwood raised their weapons and prepared to fire on their new foe, a red SUV came to a screeching halt a few feet in front of them and the passenger door flew open before the SUV had come to a full stop.

 

“Where’s Tosh?” were the first words out of Caden’s mouth as he dashed up to Jack. “We saw your campsite, now where is she?”

 

Snarling Owen flicked the safety on his gun back on although he did not holster the handgun. “God damn it, Caden, you must have a death wish! What the hell were you thinking jumping out like that; we could have shot you!” Owen ranted at the knight as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

 

Caden paid no attention to Owen’s raving protests; his eyes raked over every inch of the area and his heart sank in his chest when he couldn’t find Tosh or Ianto among the small group. “Where is my Toshiko and our Prince?” Caden snarled at Jack, his fear making him act out. Without warning, he reached out and seized Jack by the lapels of his greatcoat. His anger increased his strength and he easily lifted Jack to his tiptoes and then shook him like a ragdoll. “You were supposed to keep them safe!”

 

Feeling an unconscious need for protection, Owen took a step closer to Rhys as fury clouded over Jack’s face and sent lightning flashing from his eyes; Jack was already teetering on a razor’s edge and Caden had definitely touched a raw nerve.

 

“I know I failed, all right! I don’t need you to rub it in my face!” The pain in Jack’s voice made Rhys wince; he couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if the situation were reversed and Owen was the one missing.

 

“My Ianto has been taken by cannibals and I have no clue where they are…” he readjusted his coat as Caden let him go, “...but I swear I will rip apart this entire village if I have to I in order to get them back.” Jack stared down at Caden. “Are you going to stand there and cast blame on me or are you going to help me find them?”

 

A dangerous look appeared on Caden’s face. “Damn right I’m going to help find them; those monsters have my Toshiko and when I’m through there will be nothing left of this village.”

 

Sneaking a quick hand squeeze with his mate, Owen pulled him down so he could whisper in Rhys’ ear, “When this is over I want you to burn this place to a crisp.” Rhys nodded and returned Owen’s hand squeeze as they watched Jack and Caden.

 

A wicked grin appeared on Rhys face as he looked down at the man he was falling for. “It will be my pleasure and if some of these monsters get caught in the crossfire then that will make it all the sweeter.”

 

Tired of being ignored by every man present in favour of Tosh and the Tea-Boy, Gwen decided to it was time for her to show Jack that he could depend on her in a time of crisis, that she held a place in Torchwood, not Ianto. Glancing around, she noticed that there was a light shining through the windows of a nearby house and that made up her mind for her. She would take the lead in the investigation and she would mount Tosh’s rescue herself.

 

Glancing around, Gwen could see that the light was still shining brightly and so, after making sure she had her gun at the ready, she started moving cautiously towards the house. _‘That’s as good a place as any to start.’_

 

“Cooper, what the hell are you doing?” Owen demanded as he spotted Gwen nearing the house; if anyone looked out a window she’d be clearly visible.“Of all the stupid, brainless things to do this is without a doubt the stupidest,” Owen muttered under his breath as he began stalking towards Gwen. He immediately heard a muffled curse fall from Jack’s lips and it was clear that the immortal had spotted the same thing Owen had. As the medic started forward, he heard three sets of heavy footsteps fall in behind him and the sound told him that Jack, Rhys and Caden were hoping to stop Gwen from doing something stupid, or worse, doing something that might get Tosh and Ianto hurt or killed.

 

Gwen turned her head to glare at Owen. “I’m going to do what neither of you seem to be capable of doing; I’m going to start investigating.” With that said and a defiant glare on her face Gwen stepped boldly up to the door and turned the doorknob.

 

Pain exploded in Gwen's side the instant she flung the door open and as she went down she could feel her ears ringing from the sound of the gunshot. She blinked dazedly as Owen and Rhys moved into view followed by Jack’s worried and angry face. Despite the pain filling her body Gwen couldn’t help but feel absolutely giddy with pure joy at the look on Jack’s face. _‘Jack does care about me!’_ Yes, it was true; Gwen was convinced that Jack’s intense fear for her safety was helping him break through whatever hold Ianto had placed on her captain.

 

Gwen was right in part; Jack did care about her as a member of his team and he was upset that she’d been injured, but at the same time he felt rage filling him. _‘Why couldn’t she just listen for once? Now we’ll have to waste time while Owen patches her up before we can begin looking for Ianto and Tosh.’_ It was actions like these that were making Jack reconsider Gwen’s place in Torchwood.

 

Still, under the circumstances, that didn’t matter right now as he glanced over at Caden. “Cover me,” he hissed. “Whoever shot Gwen might know something about Ianto and Tosh and I plan on getting answers one way or another.” It had been a long time since Jack had needed to torture someone but the ‘talent’ never went away and when it came to Ianto’s safety he would do whatever it took to recover his mate, even turning back into someone he didn’t like.

 

The smile that graced Caden’s face was not a nice one, in fact, it was downright sinister. “It will be my pleasure.”

 

Jack’s gaze flickered to Rhys and he knew that this might just be a very bad idea but he didn’t have any other choice. “Rhys, I’m trusting you to watch Owen’s back. We’ll give you the signal once it’s all clear.”

 

Rhys and Owen almost, _almost_ pitied whoever was on the other side of the door; it was obvious that Jack and Caden weren’t going to take it easy on them. _‘Couldn’t happen to a more deserving group of people,’_ Owen thought with a snort.

 

******

It wasn’t long after his silent talk with Jack someone did enter the cellar; armed with a lethal-looking shotgun, a woman named Helen who claimed to be a nurse said that she’d been sent to check on them. Ianto of course knew better and sent Tosh a message, _‘Play along.’_ He knew that this was probably their one and only chance to escape captivity.

 

Prodded along by the shotgun at their backs, Tosh and Ianto arrived in the building’s kitchen area and gagged at the stench in the air. Still unaware of Helen’s true identity and in an effort to learn more about their situation, Tosh hesitantly asked what their captors looked like. “Do they look like us?”

 

“Who else are we going to look like?” a sneering voice came through the plastic sheeting that hung around the room, followed seconds later by a large man who grinned at them sadistically. The stranger crossed over to their shotgun-carrying guide and pulled her into his arms, forcing Tosh and Ianto to listen with sickening horror as Evan and Helen kissed and began explaining that they were meat. For Ianto, it was one thing to hear and see the memories in his mind, but to see in person the pure glee that spread across their faces as they gloated over the upcoming harvest.

 

A plan flashed into Ianto’s mind; he knew what he was about to do was insane and certainly very dangerous but he needed to keep Tosh safe. _‘Tosh, get ready to run.’_

 

Tosh fought against her body’s instinctive urge to jump as she felt Ianto’s mind brush against hers. _‘Ianto, what are you up to?’_ Tosh knew that her dear Ianto was one of the most self-sacrificing people she had ever met and experience had already shown that he would put her safety above his.

 

With a smile Ianto head butted Evan right in the face as the man came over to inspect his newest piece of meat and Tosh took that as the sign Ianto had told her to expect. She elbowed the man holding her sharply in the stomach, thus freeing herself and then made a break for the door. Luckily, Helen hadn’t secured it behind her when they’d arrived and Tosh was able to get out quickly and easily.

 

“Go after her!” Evan angrily roared his orders to the others as Helen pressed a stained tea towel to his broken nose in an attempt to stop the gush of blood. Ianto watched in horror as two men took off after Tosh, and all Ianto could do was pray fervently that he’d given Tosh enough time to get away.

 

Tosh hated to have to abandon Ianto but she knew there was nothing she could do given her current lack of weaponry or back-up. She needed to find Jack and Owen as soon as possible; they were her only hope of rescuing Ianto. As she ran as fast as she could through the underbrush, Tosh knew that more than anything else, she really wanted for Caden to be there and for him to wrap her up in his strong arms. _‘I’ll be back, Ianto, I promise with Jack and the others.’_

Unfortunately, Ianto didn’t hear Tosh’s promise because at that moment, Evan Sherman was taking great pleasure in slamming the butt of his shotgun into his bound prisoner’s head. Even as blinding pain exploded through his brain, Ianto’s survival training kicked in and with the last of his strength, he sent out a powerful telepathic wave. Although it obliterated the last of his shields he succeeded in destroying the minds of everyone present in blood and gore-stained room.

 

Ianto collapsed lifelessly to the floor and his head bounced painfully off the filthy boards. He never even noticed that he was surrounded by the bodies of the now brain-dead cannibals; his mind was quickly shutting itself down in a last-ditch attempt to save him from the traumatic backlash of his desperate action. As his eyes closed and his consciousness faded to black, Ianto’s last thought was for his beloved mate.

 

_‘Jack, I’m sorry...’_

 

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the last flimsy remnants of Ianto’s shields failed and his fragile mind shut down completely the frightened young man sent out a last mental plea for help desperately trying to alert those he was closest to of the danger he was in.

 

*****

 

The kid, Kieran, was scared out of his mind; Jack could see clear proof of that in the way he kept twitching his fingers and darting nervous glances into every corner. At one point, Jack would have sworn that Kieran actually jumped and squeaked with fear when Rhys bumped into a chair and knocked it over. Despite the length of time he’d been in the village, Kieran held no new answers for them; once Jack had easily disarmed him he’d meekly surrendered to the team’s will. Under Jack’s steely glare, he’d simply moved out of the way and perched on a kitchen stool as the group took over the house he’d been hiding in. 

 

Aware of how much pain she was in, mostly because she never stopped moaning and crying out, Rhys and Owen had worked as quickly and carefully as they could to move Gwen inside, manfully ignoring her constant criticism of their rough handling of her. Now, on the other side of the room from Kieran Owen was using the table to patch Gwen up the best he could using the basic first aid equipment in his med pack.

 

A sudden shrill cry jolted Owen from his work; he had just finished stitching Gwen’s wound closed and was applying an antiseptic salve and bandage. Whirling around, he could only watch in rapt horror when, as if they were one, Jack, Caden and Rhys stumbled and fell to their knees. The medic had no way of knowing that their psychic links to Ianto had flared to life with blazing hot pain as the young Welshman’s mental agony had burned through their minds. Just as suddenly, the three men threw their heads back, arched backwards until their spines cracked and then they screamed again as their tenuous link to Ianto was cut off completely. Despite his years of emergency medical training, Owen was frozen in place, unable to react as he watched his friends nearly collapse under the sudden and paralyzing psychic backlash.

 

Finally gathering his wits about him, Owen rushed over to his team and dropped down next to his mate. "Bloody hell!" he muttered in dismay as Rhys slumped into him; he carefully lifted the lids of the other man's eyes and saw that they were glazed over and he seemed completely out of it. Concerned by Rhys’ condition, Owen glanced over to see that both Jack and Caden were in a similar state before returning his attention to Rhys. “Can you hear me, Rhys?” he asked quietly as he stroked gentle fingers along the side of the stricken man’s face.

 

"Jack!"

 

Out of the corner of his eye Owen caught sight of Gwen trying to sit up and he found himself shaking his head with disgust as Gwen forced herself off the table and began to move towards Jack. While he appreciated her willingness to help out in a crisis, it might have done a lot more for him if the only reason she was doing so was because once again, she was letting her crush on Jack rule her judgement.

 

There was a low groan from the immortal man and Owen glanced over at him; he did not like what he saw, not one little bit. The look in Jack’s stormy blue eyes was that of a wounded and feral animal that knew it was trapped. The medic could see that Jack was desperate and that it wasn’t wise to approach him now and for a moment, he considered warning Gwen. _‘Not that she’s going to listen to me,’_ Owen thought with a scowl.

 

Reaching Jack’s side Gwen went to place her hand on his shoulder only for Jack’s hand to shoot up and catch her wrist in a bruising grip. “Don’t touch me!” Jack snarled out, his teeth bared. With a look of complete revulsion, he shoved the meddling woman away from him, not caring that she fell on her butt with a cry of pain. The last thing he  needed right at this critical moment was to be smothered by her pity or her worry. Gwen’s thoughts would only distract him as he tried with all his might to reach out and find Ianto.

 

_‘Ianto? Ianto, can you hear me? Please, Cariad, you’re scaring me! I just need to know you’re okay,’_ Jack begged through their bond and when no answer came Jack’s world turned a little darker and his heart became a lot colder.

 

“Jack, what’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?” Gwen couldn’t understand why Jack didn’t want her to touch him. _‘Can’t he see I’m worried about him?’_ “You need me, Jack, you need my help! Please, sweetheart, let me take care of you!” She brought up a few crocodile tears but her efforts were wasted; Jack was entirely focused on reaching out to his Ianto.

“Ianto’s mental shields have shattered completely; what we just experienced was the backlash from his psychic links with us all snapping at once.” Caden’s eyes glowed as he glared angrily at Gwen; residual pain from the loss combined with fear over his prince’s fate made his blood boil as he looked at Gwen. “And you played a big role in their destruction; your petty hate has been steadily wearing Ianto’s shields down and your relentless unfounded jealousy never gave him the peace he needed to rebuild them.” Caden snarled at her.

 

“How dare you speak to me like that!” Gwen huffed indignantly. “Jack! Did you hear what he just said?” ‘ _Why isn’t Jack defending me?’_

 

Continuing as if Gwen hadn’t spoke, Caden gave her a withering look. “You just couldn’t let it go, could you? You just couldn’t accept that Ianto was the one that Jack loved and not you? And now because of you, Ianto and Toshiko are in more danger than ever!”

 

Seeing Caden’s tightly clenched fists and fire-flashing eyes, Gwen wanted to take a step away from the angry knight but Jack’s sudden grip on her arm prevented her from moving. Thinking that Jack had finally realised that she was in danger and was going to protect her, she gasped as she saw that as the immortal was glaring daggers at her. “Gwen, I think it would be best if you stay here with Kieran while we go find Ianto and Tosh,” Jack ordered sternly as he let go of her and managed to shakily climb to his feet. He was forced to grip the counter next to him when his knees threatened to give in.

 

Gwen’s jaw dropped and her eyes flew wide open. “You can’t leave me here alone! There are cannibals out there! I refuse to be left alone!” Her voice abruptly changed from shrill and demanding to overly-sweet and cajoling. “Jack, I get that you’re worried about Tosh, I’m worried about her too, but you can’t just abandon me. I’m mean too much to you and you need me at your side.” It never even occurred to her that she’d once again neglected to include Ianto.

 

Amazed by Gwen’s absolute lack of sensitivity Jack shook his head and his jaw locked as he glared even more fiercely at Gwen. “Gwen, you’re far safer than _Ianto…”_ he placed extra emphasis on his mate’s name, “…and Tosh are at this moment. Besides you’re injured and you’ll just slow us down. “In fact, there’s a good chance you’ll be a liability for us. You’re staying here so we don’t have to waste our time worrying about you, and for once, Gwen Cooper, you will do as you are told or so help me I will handcuff you to the chair.”

 

As he helped Rhys to his feet Owen listened to Jack put Gwen in her place and he had a hard time hiding his smirk even as he encouraged his mate to lean against him. _‘It’s about bloody time!’_ He knew that such a dramatic loss of a psychic bond between mates would have had a catastrophic effect on a lesser man, and the fact that Jack was able to recover his wits in a relatively short amount of time spoke to the strength of his love for Ianto and his desire to re-establish their connection.

 

It was obvious that Jack’s tenuous hold on his anger was close to snapping and it was a sure bet that Gwen was going to be the one who would push his buttons. Before the woman could go too far and end up risking her neck, Owen intervened. “Jack, I hate to say this but Gwen does actually have a point. We have no idea how many of those bastards are out there just waiting for us to make a mistake. I know there’s no point in trying to talk either of you two out of going,” Owen arched an eyebrow as he gestured to Jack and then Caden who was still glaring at Gwen, “So if Gwen stays behind, then either Rhys or I will have to stay back as well.”

 

"I’ll stay.” His voice still raspy and weak, Rhys spoke up suddenly as he reluctantly forced himself to push away from Owen and on shaky legs he made his way over to Jack. “You and Caden have to go; your mates are in danger here and Owen needs to go in case they need medical attention. That makes me the logical and only choice.” Jack could see by the look in Rhys’ eyes that staying with Gwen was a very distasteful option but one that he would undertake in order to help his prince.

 

Jack wondered how logical it was leaving Rhys and Gwen together with only Kieran to play mediator should their previous relationship become a topic of heated conversation. Jack grinned ruefully as he looked at the boy, huddled in a small ball on the stool; Kieran wouldn’t be a very good given he was scared to death. Unfortunately Rhys was right; Gwen really wasn’t in any condition to be of use to the team and he _was_ the only choice. Ianto needed him and there was no way that Caden was staying behind when Tosh was out there somewhere and even though he prayed they wouldn’t, they might need Owen.

 

“Thank you, Rhys; I really do appreciate your sacrifice.” Jack clapped him on the shoulder. “We’ll be back as soon as we’ve found Ianto and Tosh.”

 

“But... but, Jack! You can’t be serious!” Gwen’s voice rose shrilly. “Why can’t you stay with me and let Rhys go find Ianto?” she demanded loudly. “You need to stay here and take care of me!” She didn’t want to be alone with Rhys and Kieran; she wanted to be alone with Jack so that he could finally say how he really felt about her. Gwen was positive that after seeing her gravely wounded, having faced the possibility that she might have died, Jack wouldn’t waste any time in confessing his love for her.

 

There was one thing still niggling at the back of Gwen’s mind; why was Jack so eager to find the damn Tea-Boy? _‘If Ianto’s mental shields have shattered shouldn’t Jack be free of Ianto’s mind control? He should be listening to me now. Something is going on here and I’m going to find out what it is!’_ Gwen knew she couldn’t let Jack go back to Ianto, not when it was clear that he was still trapped under whatever control Ianto had over him.

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the source of his aggravation. Gwen’s strident voice was grating on his already ragged nerves, he was tired of her constantly questioning his orders, but most importantly he was enraged beyond reason by her never-ending criticism of and insults to his relationship with Ianto. _’Why can’t she get it through her thick head that nothing and no one means more to me than Ianto Jones!’_ Jack fumed silently as he fought to get his temper under control. 

 

At last, the immortal was calm enough to talk rationally to Gwen rather than let his Webley speak for him. “Listen to me, Gwen Cooper, your time at Torchwood Three is hanging by a thread, a rapidly decaying thread. This is the last time I’m going to say this so you need to listen: Ianto Jones is my mate. I love him and I’m in a relationship with him and nothing you can say or do is ever going to change my mind.” The fire in his eyes flashed dangerously as Gwen opened her mouth to protest; when she saw how perilously close she was to crossing the line, her mouth closed with an audible snap.

 

“It’s high time you stopped thinking of yourself and started thinking about your teammates for once in your life! Tosh and Ianto are trapped out there alone with cannibals hunting them. Somehow I think that’s more important than your little tempter tantrum, don’t you? We are done having this conversation,” Without giving the woman a chance to answer, Jack whirled around and began to stalk off. “Caden, Owen, come on.”

 

A sharp whistle caught his attention and Jack turned just in time to fling his hand up and catch the keys Rhys tossed his way. Jack glanced between the keys and the man with curiosity shining in his stormy blue eyes.

 

“You’ll cover more ground with a vehicle,” Rhys pointed out helpfully. “It’s parked a couple of houses down.”

 

For the first time since he’d lost contact with Ianto Jack felt the stirrings of hope begin to warm the icy cold of his heart. “Thank you, Rhys,”  he nodded; there was no mistaking the pure gratitude in his voice.

 

“You’re welcome; just bring them back to us.” Despite all his years of training as a knight and his service to the Royal Family, Rhys knew that Jack was the only one who could truly help Ianto right now. _‘I just hope that Kathy has managed to get in contact with them.’_ As he watched Owen disappear out the door, Rhys sent a prayer to the heavens that Jack and Owen would be successful in their rescue and that his mate would come back to him safely.

 

*****  
 _Cardiff_

Kathy’s legs buckled from beneath her and she fell to floor in an ungainly heap as she clutched her head in agony; it felt like her mind was on fire! Frightened, Estelle rushed to her new friend’s side knelt down beside her.

 

"Kathy, are you alright?" Estelle wrapped her arms around the other female and supported Kathy the best she could. Kathy’s grip on her arm was quite painful, but Estelle didn’t complain; she could see her friend was in pain.

 

Brilliant flashes of blinding white lightning lit up Cardiff’s star-studded night sky as Kathy unleashed her rage. “Someone has hurt my prince! Help me over to the phone; there’s someone I need to call. Ianto is in grave danger; his mental shields have completely failed!”

 

Estelle's free hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in horror; she adored Ianto Jones and she’d seen the pain the young man tried to hide from everyone else. While she may not fully understand the dangers Ianto was now facing, she surmised from the pain and fear marring Kathy's handsome face that it couldn't be anything good. Gathering her strength, she helped the taller woman to her feet and then walked her to the armchair, where the woman collapsed, reaching for the telephone with a shaking hand.

 

******

Tosh wasn’t sure how long she’d been running or even what direction she was running in at that moment and truth be told she truly didn’t care; she just knew that she needed to put as much distance as she could between herself and the farm house. _‘I’ve got to find Jack; he’ll know what to do!’_ Yes, Tosh had a little bit of hero worship when it came to Jack but that was only because he really was her hero; he rescued her from her UNIT and given her back her life. She would believe in the pure goodness and absolute bravery of Jack for the rest of her life.

 

“You can run all you waa-ant, little girl…” The sing-song words came from somewhere behind her and Tosh felt her blood run cold. “…but we’re gonna find youuu!” The man was getting closer. “We’re gonna enjoy tasting you and chewing on your bones!” The horrifying voice continued to taunt her, its evil laughter forcing Tosh to push herself faster.

 

“It’s a shame we’re going to miss out on getting a taste of your friend; he looked to be quite the dish.” Another voice called out in the darkness and the unseen leer she could hear made her skin crawl with revulsion.

 

A soft whimper escaped Tosh's lips as she listened to the men talking about Ianto. _‘Oh Ianto, I hope I did the right thing leaving you behind. Please stay safe!’_ She put on a burst of speed and abruptly turned to the left as she ran, thinking that her pursuers would expect her to continue going straight.

It was purely by chance that Tosh stumbled out onto the road several minutes later and she felt nothing but pure joy but that joy was cut short almost instantly as a painful grip landed on her shoulder. Without warning, Tosh found herself yanked backwards against a hard chest and a voice whispered sweetly in her ear, “Gotcha, my little Asian delicacy!”

 

To her absolute horror, her captor stuck out his tongue and licked the sweat from her neck, his fetid breath wafting under her nose and turning her stomach. Tosh trembled and swallowed thickly trying not to vomit as tears began to well up in her eyes. She had failed, Ianto had given her their only chance for survival and she had failed. _‘I’m so sorry, Ianto.’_ The terrified Japanese woman was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t see the approaching headlights or hear the sound of an engine running; in fact she didn’t hear or see anything until a voice made of what Tosh could only describe as pure untamed wrath echoed through the woods.

 

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" 

 

“Caden!” Tosh’s eyes flew open with astonishment as her lover’s voice washed over her and gave her the strength to start fighting again. As she struggled against the man who held her Tosh felt a very unladylike sense of pride and pleasure as she managed to twist herself free of his slack hold and kick him right in his manhood. With a single, rather high-pitched groan he grabbed himself with both hands and crumpled at her feet and for the first time since they were taken Tosh felt hope fill her.

 

The other man never even got the chance to twitch before he dropped to the ground like a rock from the bullet that ripped through his shoulder. Never before had Tosh seen such a wonderful and terrifying sight as Jack Harkness standing in the glow from the headlights of the parked car, his blue eyes blazing with pure fury. Tosh was sure that she could see a tiny wisp of smoke coming from the barrel of Jack’s Webley. "Where is my Ianto?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

 

The man he’d shot, who clearly had a death wish, smiled at Jack with his eyes full of gloating mirth. "If you mean that pretty little Welsh dish I reckon they’re just cutting into all that the tender-looking flesh right about now." He smacked his lips in an exaggerated motion. “I sure hope they save me a leg!” and he began to cackle with insane laughter.

 

Caden wrapped his arms protectively around a clearly shaken Tosh as she flew to his side. "Are you hurt?" he demanded as he pushed her just far enough that he could check her over for any sign of injury. When he couldn’t find anything more than a few scrapes and bruises, he heaved a great sigh of relief and sent a fervent prayer of gratitude to the heavens.

 

Tosh shook her head as she leaned back into Caden's arms, nestling into the comforting hold that he so willingly offered her. "No, I'm fine, Ianto made sure of that." She turned her attention to Jack, her voice as cold as ice and her eyes hard as steel. "Jack, I know where Ianto is, we don't need these pieces of slime."

 

Her meaning was not lost on anyone.

 

That sounded really good to Jack but he didn't Tosh to regret her decision later. "Are you _sure_ you're fine with that?" His meaning was for her only; _‘Are you sure you can live with the fact that they’re dead?’_

 

Tosh stared right into Jack's eyes. "I'm more than sure. They wanted to eat me and Ianto and it was only because Ianto sacrificed himself for me that I was able to get away. Monsters like them have no business being free or even being put in the same jail cells as other prisoners.” She shook her head resolutely. “No, we would be doing the human race a favour by removing scum like these from the gene pool."

 

Jack knew that Tosh would not change her mind and that was fine with him; these animals had hurt his beloved Ianto and his precious Toshiko. Even worse, they were going to eat his team! That was something Jack would never forgive. But still Jack didn't want Tosh to witness something so ugly. "Owen, get over here and check out Tosh, make sure she's okay after everything. Caden care to help me?"

 

“Thanks for remembering I’m here too,” the snarky medic muttered as he grabbed his med pack and hurried over to Tosh’s side. Realising that Owen was merely hiding his emotions behind sarcasm, Jack wisely said nothing in response.

 

A grin appeared on Caden's face as he handed Tosh over to Owen and went to join Jack. "It would be my pleasure."

 

Now Owen was more thankful than ever that they’d left Gwen and her bleeding heart behind; she would be throwing the fit to end all fits at the idea of killing someone and even though he’d have gladly filled her with tranquilisers to shut her up, they’d have to haul her dead weight around. As he led a still shaky Tosh towards Rhys' SUV he couldn't think of a better fate for those two human perverts. As he seated Tosh on the rear bumper of the vehicle, he watched out of the corner of his eyes as Jack and Caden led the two men deeper into the woods. "Come on, Tosh, let's make sure you’re okay and then we can get to rescuing our Tea-Boy."

 

Neither Torchwood veteran flinched as two gunshots echoed in the distance. Owen continued checking over Tosh and was pleased to see that besides a bump on the back of her head she had come out of her harrowing ordeal rather unscathed. A sudden noise off to his right sent him whirling about, weapon at the ready, but he quickly lowered his gun when he realised they weren’t in danger. He raised an inquiring eyebrow as Jack and Caden returned to the SUV alone. "We’re good to go."

 

Jack answered Owen’s silent question with a quick nod, a grim look on his face, before turning to Toshiko. "Tosh, I need you to direct me to where you and Ianto came from."

 

Nodding her head resolutely, Tosh steeled herself to relive the horror she’d only just escaped from. _'For Ianto I can do this.'_

*****

 

"So you and Owen seem close," Gwen commented oh-so-casually as she closely studied her manicure.

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and sighed deeply; this was not where he wanted to have this conversation but from the look on Gwen's face it looked like they were having it no matter what. "I'm not allowed to be friends with your co-workers? Or is it just co-workers that you want to sleep with that I'm supposed to stay away from?"

 

Gwen's jaw dropped and she stared at him with surprise; never had Rhys talked to her like that before and frankly she was a little unnerved. The big lummox was supposed to worship the ground she walked on even if they _were_ having problems; there was no way he should be thinking for himself. Gwen snapped her mouth shut and responded with haughty indignation, "I have no idea what you’re talking about. I do not want to sleep with Owen."

 

Rhys snorted his amusement and crossed his arms over his chest. "Somehow I just don't believe that and even if that was true I know you’ve been itching to get an invite into Jack's bed, an invite that’s never coming, by the way, since the day you met him. I know for a fact that the man is completely and totally devoted to Ianto."

 

Huddled fearfully in a corner, Kieran shifted uneasily as he watched what was clearly the beginning of a messy break-up. Sucking up what little courage he had left, he asked, "Umm... do you guys think you could wait and have your domestic afterwards? I don't mean to be a bother but there _are_ cannibals out there who want to eat us so I don't think now is really the time for this." Having spoken his mind, Kieran was now drained and he sank back down, trying to appear as small as possible.

 

Rhys sighed again; Kieran had a point. "There is no domestic, Kieran, and I apologise. In order for there to be one there would actually have to _be_ a relationship…” He paused and turned to look at Gwen, “now wouldn't there, and trust me when I say that there hasn't been one of those since Gwen started working for Torchwood. I just think it's time we made it final, don’t you?"

 

Stunned into silence, Gwen couldn't believe her ears, _he_ was dumping _her_? How dare he! She was the best thing that was ever going to happen to Rhys Williams! _'Fine, I don't need him and now…’_ Gwen had a sudden realisation; _‘That’s it!’_ she silently crowed. _‘That’s why Jack hasn’t proclaimed his love for me!’_ She could have cheerfully hugged Rhys for unknowingly supplying the answer to her most perplexing problem. _‘Now that I'm free Jack can finally drop this ridiculous charade. He’ll dump the Tea-Boy and finally be with me, like we are destined to be.'_

 

Working hard to conceal her victorious mirth, Gwen nodded her head, graciously acknowledging her former lover’s words. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Rhys, and I think you're right. Our relationship has clearly run its course and it's time we ended it."

 

Rhys wasted a brief moment wondering why losing Gwen didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it should have and then an image of Owen's face – and the obvious connection they shared – flashed before his eyes and a faint smile ghosted across his face before he quickly hid it. _'Maybe it's time I started going after what makes me happy for a change.'_

 

******

It didn’t take long for them to find the right street – as with everything else did, Tosh was precise and correct with her directions, but none of them were prepared for the sight of the lifeless bodies of the cannibals littering the area.

 

"Shit! What the bloody hell happened here?" Owen cursed loudly as he stepped around the bodies pausing now and again to look closely at one here and there as he walked slowly around. “Huh,” he muttered to himself, having noticed that they all had the same thing in common: a blank gaze. “Guess nobody’s home,” and he chuckled at his own humour.

 

Horror filled Caden as he blanched almost completely. "It was Ianto," he whispered. "As a last ditch effort he must have destroyed all their minds. Jack, the damage he could have done to himself might be far greater than we originally feared. Jack, he might have destroyed his mind."

 

Jack paled dramatically, his perpetually golden-tanned skin suddenly white as a sheet, and he stumbled back as if Caden's words had physically burned him. For a moment Tosh feared he just might pass out but then she could see a change come over him as Jack straightened himself up and hardened his eyes until they glittered like diamonds. "We need to find Ianto and now."

 

Knowing it was up to her now, Tosh carefully scanned each of the houses on the left-hand side of the street and then she turned and repeated the action on the right-hand side until finally, satisfied that she was right, she pointed to one mid-way down on the left-hand side. "That one, that's the one I ran out of."

 

Tosh had barely finished speaking before Jack took off in a dead run for the structure, Webley in hand and his coattails flying out behind him. He no longer cared about avoiding the bodies of the fallen cannibals and Owen heard the distinct sound of break bone as Jack trod heavily on an out-flung arm. Sharing a knowing look amongst them, the other three drew their weapons and quickly chased after their leader although they were slightly more respectful of their enemy than Jack and they avoided stomping on them whenever possible.

 

Bursting through the door just seconds behind their captain, Tosh, Caden and Owen came to such an abrupt halt that Owen actually ploughed into Tosh and nearly knocked her off her feet. The tableau laid out before them simply broke their hearts and rendered them speechless and motionless.

 

Huddled on the floor in front of them sat Jack cradling Ianto’s limp motionless body against his chest. A choked sob escaped Tosh's mouth before she turned and buried her face in Caden's chest; fighting his own tears, the knight automatically brought his arms up to wrap tightly around her. As for Owen, the normally stoic medic felt his own eyes get a little watery and he wished he had someone there to hold him; _‘If only Rhys were here with us, instead of babysitting that stupid bitch’_.  Knowing he needed to be on his A-game for Ianto’s sake, Owen resolutely forced his emotions down deep and surveyed what little of Ianto he could see at the moment. _'Come on, Alien-Boy, don't do this to Jack or to us!'_

 

Jack didn't hear the others come in nor did he see the effect the sight of Ianto’s still form had on them; his entire world had shrunk to the man he held in his arms, the slow, almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest and the scent of his beloved mate, just barely noticeable above the stench of the charnel house around them. Everything else had fallen away the moment he’d seen his Welshman lying still as a corpse on the filthy floor surrounded by his captors. Jack had given the cannibal closest to Ianto a vicious kick as much to move him out of the way as to vent his anger as he’d dropped to his knees and gathered Ianto into his arms.

 

Reluctant to let Ianto out of his sight, Jack nonetheless closed his eyes and lowered his own mental shields; “I love you, Ianto Jones,”he whispered as entered Ianto's mind.

 

_Ianto's mindscape, which usually looked like a gentleman’s old-fashioned study with well-stocked bookshelves lining the walls from floor to ceiling, a couple of comfortable chairs upholstered in dark red tufted leather for sitting and for ease of reading behind each chair stood a tall lamp which cast a warm glow on the pages and left the corners in shadow. Jack loved those chairs; he knew that they could fit two without a problem because he'd tested the theory before. He truly enjoyed curling up with Ianto on his lap as they talked over their day, or made plans for their future, while cups of Ianto’s special ‘Jack’ blend of coffee steamed away on the table beside them._

_Now the once pristine study lay in ruin; the shelves had been stripped of their many volumes, which were scattered about the room in messy heaps. The furniture was overturned and the lamps’ crystal shades had been shattered.  As he surveyed the wanton destruction surrounding him, Jack's breath caught in his throat; Ianto’s tranquil sanctuary had been completely demolished. Suddenly his eyes widened in amazement as he spotted Ianto partially hidden by books and the cushion from one of the over-stuffed chairs; the young Welshman lay curled up in the middle of the floor of his precious study, unconscious._

 

_"Ianto!" Jack wasted no time in rushing to Ianto's side; he threw the debris off to the side, sat down and pulled his mates limp body into his lap. As he curled himself protectively around Ianto the immortal used his astral form to extend his own shields around Ianto. "Come on, baby, don't do this to me, please! I need you, Cariad, please come back to me," Jack pleaded desperately as he shifted Ianto into his arms and pressed his lips against Ianto's pliant ones, pouring his vortex into the kiss just as he’d done during the near-fatal events with the Cyberwoman. 'It worked once, please let this work again,' he begged the Universe._

_Several moments passed and there was no response; Jack was beginning to get light-headed but just as he was about to give up hope he suddenly felt gentle pressure against his lips. Jack's eyes shot open in hopeful surprise and tears appeared in his eyes as he found himself staring into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes. "Ianto, thank god! I thought…” his voice cracked with emotion. “…I lost you."_

_Every inch of Ianto’s body hurt, from the hair on his head to the tips of his toes, and he could barely keep his eyes open much less clearly focused on his lover. Despite the excruciating pain he was in and the slowly fading incoherence of his brain, he could feel Jack's worry and fear washing over him. "I'm sorry, Cariad, I didn't mean to_ frighten _you. I just acted in self-defense, I swear! Their vile minds were shattering my shields and I didn’t have any choice.” Tears appeared in Ianto's eyes and began rolling down his cheeks; he couldn't understand how Jack could bear to look at him. “I destroyed their minds, Jack; I'm a monster!" Unable to look at Jack any longer, Ianto buried his face in Jack’s chest and his shoulders shook as he wept bitter tears horror and shame._

_"Hey! None of that! You are not a monster, Ianto Jones!” Jack pulled Ianto back far enough so that he could look the stricken man in the eye. “You could never be a monster, do you hear me? You did what you had to do in order to survive. The only monsters I see are those cannibals who held you and Tosh against your will and then tried to eat you.” Jack’s grip on Ianto’s arms was painfully tight and there would surely be bruises in the morning. “I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a monster again! Do you understand me, Ianto Jones?" Jack demanded vehemently. “Do you?”_

_Overwhelmed by Jack’s unwavering faith in him, Ianto gave a shaky nod even though it hurt his head to do so. "I'll try my best, I promise, but Jack, the main problem… I can't raise my shields, they’re completely gone. I'm trapped here!"_

_Jack shifted Ianto fully into his lap, settling him more comfortably and then shivered as Ianto brushed his nose against his neck. "I can help you with that;” Jack shivered again as his mate brushed soft lips along the sensitive skin below Jack’s ear. “Just rest for now and gather your strength. I'll be back when we’re somewhere safe and quiet for you to rebuild your shields. Okay, Ianto?"_

_The idea of Jack leaving him frightened Ianto so much that he wound his fingers around Jack’s lapels and burrowed his head inside of his lover’s greatcoat; if he could have crawled inside Jack’s skin, he’d have done it. Jack understood Ianto’s fear and he simply held his mate close to him, relishing his warmth and scent. A few minutes later, Ianto raised his head and offered Jack a small, shy smile; he didn't like it but he knew that he had to let his lover go. "Can you just stay a little longer?" Ianto asked hopefully._

_Jack pressed a kiss onto the top of Ianto's head, inhaling Ianto’s scent; to Jack it smelled of home. "I can stay as long as you need me to." Nothing in the world could pull Jack away from Ianto, especially not when he knew how much his young mate needed him._

*****

In the outside world, Tosh and Owen were getting a little worried; Ianto not moving was one thing, that was understandable given the circumstances, but Jack hadn’t so much as twitched a muscle since he’d sat down. "Do you think they're okay?" Tosh made sure to keep her voice low in case she disturbed the two men.

 

Caden hugged her close to him as he nodded his head. "I think so; I think Jack is using their link to help protect Ianto's mind. Without his shields in place, if he came out amongst even just the few of us, Ianto's mind could collapse completely under the pressure of hearing everyone else's thoughts."

 

Owen snorted in wry amusement "Then it's a good thing we left Gwen behind; her loud voice and overbearing thoughts are the last thing Ianto needs," he muttered under his breath. As if he’d spoken prophetically, they heard the sounds of several cars pulling up outside the opening and slamming shut of several vehicle doors.

 

"Jack!" Gwen Cooper shouted as she came rushing in as fast as her injury would allow her followed by Rhys and Kathy Swanson of all people. “Jack, I’m here for you! Where are you?” Spotting him on the floor holding Ianto, she shoved Tosh and Caden out of her way as she crossed the room.

 

"What’s happened to Jack? Did Ianto do this to him? Did the bloody Tea-Boy hurt him in any way?" Gwen demanded in a strident tone as she knelt down next to Jack and reached out to touch him.

 

Only her hand never made made contact because Owen moved swiftly and caught her wrist in mid-air. "I think Jack made his feelings about you touching him very clear."

 

Gwen glared fiercely at him and tried to yank her hand free but when Owen didn't let go her glare got darker and even a little menacing. "What happened, Owen? Who did this? Was it Ianto? I knew it! I tried to tell Jack, I tried to tell you all that he's far too dangerous to be let out free!" Gwen nearly crowed aloud with glee, this had to be a wake-up call that Jack needed. “Now Jack will see that I was right all along and he’ll finally lock that… that…” For a moment she struggled to find the right word to describe Ianto Jones. “…that _thing_ up somewhere so he can’t hurt decent human beings anymore!”

 

Shocked by what he’d just heard, Owen dropped Gwen's hand as if he’d been burned; he could hardly believe that she had just said that! He knew she was jealous of Ianto's relationship with Jack but to suggest locking Ianto up was simply going too far.

 

"What did you just say?" A dangerous growl came from behind Gwen.

 

Gasping loudly, Gwen whirled around to see that Jack was very much awake and that he was glaring at her, his eyes blazing with ice cold rage. Thinking hastily, Gwen put on her most beguiling face. “Jack, don’t you see? This is our chance, our one, best chance. We should lock Ianto away, now, while he’s unconscious! He’s far too dangerous to be allowed out.” Gwen held out her hands as she pleaded with Jack. “Please, you have to see reason! We must lock him in the deepest cell as soon as possible and only bring him out when we have use of him.”

 

“What exactly are you saying, Gwen?” Absolutely horrified, Toshiko voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

 

 Gwen looked at the Asian woman like she’d lost her mind; “You’re not that stupid, Tosh, you know exactly what I mean,” she admonished. “After all, he’s alien and he’s ours.”

 

Jack’s very soul went cold at Gwen’s words; she sounded just like Yvonne Hartman, and she was acting like the hated woman as well. Rising to his feet, Jack looked Gwen straight in the eye and when he spoke, his voice was tightly controlled; it was obvious to the others that he was having a great deal of difficulty in keeping his temper in check. “I have given you chance after chance to show me that you belong in Torchwood and time after time you have let your jealousy of Ianto's place in my heart and his role in my bed rule your emotions and your actions. And now you have the gall to suggest that I lock the man I love in a filthy cell just to satisfy your twisted sense of what _my_ Torchwood is all about? This time you’ve gone too far. You’re through here, now get out!”

 

“What?” Gwen stared at Jack as if he were suddenly speaking an alien language. “You need me here…”

 

A frightening change came over Jack Harkness as he gave his anger full reign; he allowed the merciless torture expert of days gone by – a sadistic persona he thought he’d left behind him forever – take control and his hand crept towards his hip, his fingers itching to pull his Webley. Jack pictured himself shooting Gwen between the eyes over and over and over again until the revolver was empty and he smiled at the thought, a cruel, mirthless curling of his lips. For a brief moment, Jack revelled in the feeling of pure animalistic exaltation that having the power of life and death over another human being gave him.

 

Then he gave himself a mental shake; that was the _old_ him, the one who’d been laid to rest by a magical Time Lord onboard a mystical blue time machine. A quick glance over his shoulder at the still-as-death form of Ianto Jones reminded him that there was something far more important in the world than exacting revenge on the pitiful worm standing before him. Satisfied that he was in sufficient control of himself, Jack drew himself up to his full height and stepped forward until he was scant inches from the ‘heart of Torchwood’. “Gwen Cooper, you are no longer employed by Torchwood Three."

 

Everyone froze. Suddenly aware that Jack was no longer the affable, flirty man she’d come to love and admire, a frightened and teary-eyed Gwen took several steps back as she asked in a shaky voice. "Jack, what… what are you saying?"

 

"You're fired, Gwen. As of six seconds ago, you don’t work for Torchwood. You’re out, banished, kaput.”

 

There was a distinctly unmanly giggle from Caden at the way the immortal emphasised the ‘p’ and ‘t’ in ‘kaput’, but Tosh elbowed him in the ribs and Jack ignored him.

 

“Because you've proven immune to Retcon in the past, I have no choice but to let you keep your memories of Torchwood Three for now, but so help me, Gwen, if you do _anything_ to endanger any member of my team there won’t be a place on this Earth where you can hide from me," Jack snarled at Gwen with fire flashing in his eyes.

 

Suddenly aware that she might have gone a little too far, Gwen frantically clutched at Jack’s arm; “Jack, I’m sorry! You know I was just teasing you!” She gave a forced laugh, trying to ease the tense mood. “That’s what friends do, we tease each other, you know that.” Desperate for support, the former PC turned a tear-streaked face towards Tosh and Owen. “We tease each other all the time, don’t we?”

 

Owen and Tosh looked at one another and back at Gwen. “Nope,” they responded in unison. If looks could kill, the one Gwen shot them would have dropped the two like rocks. 

 

“You’re finished, Gwen, and I never want to see you again.” Jack holstered his Webley and patted the leather significantly.  “Believe me when I say you don’t want me to see you again.” 

 

Unsure that they had heard their leader correctly Tosh and Owen again looked at each other. Personally they both thought the moment was longer overdue but letting Gwen keep her memories might not be the smartest thing to do. Unfortunately, however, Jack was right; she _had_ beaten Retcon before and there was a good chance she could again. _‘Unless I can tweak it, make it stronger,’_ Owen’s mind was already racing ahead, mentally examining the current formula, considering what could be changed, added or enhanced.

 

Jack had turned his back on Gwen effectively dismissing her and he’d gone to kneel beside Ianto. Reaching out fingers that had a slight tremble to them, he brushed the hair from his lover’s forehead; _‘I’m here for you, my love.’_ As he climbed to his feet with his beloved cradled safely in his arms, he turned to find Gwen standing in front of him, her fists clenched at her sides.

 

As she looked at the man she had once worshipped above all else, Gwen's eyes flashed with pure hate and malice. "If you fire me I will go to UNIT,” she hissed venomously. “I tell them all about Ianto and the fact that he kept a Cyberman in the Hub! They'll either lock him away or execute him for the traitor he is." She smiled triumphantly, positive that Jack would bow to her threat and keep her on his team. “So what do you think about that?”

 

The temperature in the room dropped significantly as Gwen’s ugly words hung in the air, living things that threatened them all. Everyone paled with Toshiko and Kathy Swanson both gasping while they all stared at Gwen with pure horror on their faces. "You wouldn't!" Jack growled out through clenched teeth. Whether he realised it or not, he’d pulled Ianto even closer to his chest, protecting his helpless mate from the vindictive woman who was threatening him.

 

Rhys and Caden exchanged warrior’s glances; their prince was still in mortal danger.

 

“I wonder how long it’ll take for him to die once they start experimenting on him, I mean, being an alien and all, someone’s gonna want to know what makes him tick.” Gwen stared at him with one eyebrow cocked, waiting for his answer; she had crossed her arms and wore a smug look on her face as she said in a gloating tone, “Do you _really_ want to take that chance with your precious little Tea-Boy?”

 

Jack’s blood ran cold so cold in his veins that he actually gave slight shiver and then boiling rage filled him as he hissed out, “If you ever and I mean _ever_ tell UNIT about Ianto, then I will make sure that you spend the rest of your miserable life with a child’s mind in a woman’s body.” Jack’s threat was not an idle one; he would not let anyone endanger Ianto _‘and if I have to destroy the bitch’s mind, then I will!’_

 

“How, Jack?” Gwen's eyes were as black as her stone-cold heart. "How are you going to do that? I have witnesses standing right here, and they’re not going to let you harm me. Besides, for all you know I may have already put something in place so that if anything happens to me detailed information, complete with pictures, would be sent to UNIT.”

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he regarded her. “I don’t believe you.”

 

Gwen shrugged as if she hadn’t a care in the world. “I wonder if the powers that be at UNIT would agree with you and your actions?" She smirked openly at Jack. “So what do have to say now, Mr… oh I’m sorry, _Captain_ High-and-Mighty Harkness?”

"Agree with what, Miss Cooper?" A new voice, one that was rich with authority, unexpectedly sounded behind them. Turning as one, they came face-to-face with the last person they ever expected to see in the Welsh countryside. Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was a force to be reckoned with on a good day, and today the look on his face was not a happy one. As he waited for an answer to his question, he looked from one person to another until his eyes landed on Jack holding the still unconscious and limp Ianto in his arms and all at once worry flared in his eyes. "What happened here?" he demanded harshly.

 

Jack could only stare in wonder at the one man he respected in all of UNIT. "Alistair! What are you doing here?" In the back of his mind he wondered if there was any way Gwen could have somehow leaked what she knew about Ianto and Lisa. _‘No, not even Gwen is that evil,’_ he tried to reassure himself.

 

It was Kathy who answered the General. "I called him, Jack. As Ianto's protector on Earth it only seemed right to call him in; I thought he could be a great help to us and I was right."

 

Tosh glared at Gwen as she moved past the spiteful woman. "Jack, let us deal with this mess," and the look she shot at Gwen made it clear what she was talking about. "Ianto needs you right now and he should be your only focus."

 

Jack knew that Tosh was right; Gwen wasn’t worth wasting time over, not when Ianto’s life was hanging in the balance. "Alistair, can you give us a lift? Ianto and I are going to need somewhere peaceful and quiet and I know just the place. I’ll fill you in on the way."

 

Alistair studied his immortal friend for a few seconds; he could clearly see the tension in Jack's shoulders and the venom in his eyes as for a split second, they flicked in Gwen’s direction. The older man had known Jack Harkness for many, many years and he instinctively knew that if Jack didn't have Ianto in his arms Gwen Cooper would be a dead woman. Given the air of hostility in the air, all of which was directed at the Cooper woman, Alistair wondered if perhaps that might not be a good thing.

 

With a nod, Alistair smiled at Jack; he was pleased beyond words that Ianto had managed to find someone to love him as deeply as Jack obviously did. "Of course, Jack. I’ll leave some of my men behind to clean-up as I think your team would rather be anywhere but here."

 

"Damn right we would," Owen muttered.

 

Jack shot Owen a look that clearly said ‘behave’ before gratefully returning Alistair’s smile. "Thank you." His relief was evident to them all; it would certainly ease his mind if he didn't have to worry that his team was still out in the countryside. He was thankful that he could focus all his attention on Ianto.

 

"Wonderful,” Alistair nodded decisively. “My SUV is right outside so why don't you get Ianto settled while I give my men their orders?" he suggested.

 

Jack shifted so Ianto was held more comfortably in his arms. "Again, thank you, Alistair." As Jack passed Tosh he paused just long enough to bend down and brush a kiss on her forehead and then his eyes met Caden’s: "Take good care of her." His eyes next flickered over to Rhys who was standing behind Owen with a possessive yet comforting hand on his shoulder, "that goes for you as well, Rhys. I want my team in one piece when Ianto and I get back."

 

As one leader to another, Rhys could tell that Jack meant a a great deal more than just their physical welfare. The immortal wanted them to take special care with their hearts; better than anyone else, Jack knew that were far more fragile than they let on. The Welshman met Jack’s eye with a firm nod and a clear promise. "I'll take good care of them."

 

Jack nodded once more and with one last scathing glare at Gwen Jack left the slaughterhouse as quickly as he could; he wanted to get Ianto as far away from that place and Gwen as he could. There was absolutely no way he could risk letting Ianto emerge without his shields firmly in place until they were far, far away from Gwen. The intensity of her hatred for the young Welshman would overpower him instantly and permanently destroy his mind. If that happened, Ianto would be lost to Jack forever.

 

Alistair waited until he was sure that Jack was out of earshot before turning his attention to the sulking form of Gwen. "Miss Cooper, let me make one thing absolutely crystal clear to you: Ianto Jones and his kin are under my protection as well as that of one other person that UNIT will never, _ever_ go against. So your threats of using UNIT as a weapon in your sick games will fail and if you even think of mentioning Ianto to _anyone_ I will personally make you disappear and no matter how hard anyone looks for you they will _never_ find you," Alistair vowed and although he never once raised his voice above a calm conversational tone, his words were as powerful as physical blows.

 

The room was as silent as a tomb as Alistair left leaving Caden and Tosh, and Rhys and Owen standing close to one another for comfort. They’d never experienced the phenomenon that was Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and it was clear to see why the men who served under him held him in such respect. No one moved for a moment until Caden noticed that Gwen looked like she was going to open her mouth but after a glare from all of them she shut her mouth with an audible click and her glare deepened.

 

"Don't, Gwen, just don’t; you’ve said more than enough. You should consider yourself very lucky today. The only reason none of us are going to put a bullet through your head is because that honour belongs to Jack." Owen shook his head in disgust. "Heart of Torchwood is what you claim to be yet I don't think you even have a heart. Let's get out of this hellhole." Owen turned on his heel and stalked out of the house followed by the others each of whom gave their own looks of disgust at Gwen.

 

Within seconds, only Gwen remained, alone and friendless with only the lifeless cannibals for companionship, and as she watched the door close behind the last person out, a dark look entered her eyes. "This is not over, Jack! I will have you and I will see your precious bloody Tea-Boy gets exactly what’s coming to him. I promise you."

 

*****

 

Neither Owen nor Rhys wanted to face going home alone not after the harrowing day they’d just had; Tosh had Caden to comfort her, and Kathy was returning to Estelle's to inform her of what had happened. Neither man really cared where Gwen got off to; as far as they were concerned, she could stay in the countryside amongst the corpses of the cannibals and rot right along with them.

 

Without conscious effort on either man’s part, they ended back at Owen's flat. Rhys still _technically_ shared his flat with Gwen and he didn't really want to burn his home down; he was still making payments. They’d stopped along the way for take-away, although Rhys insisted that what he didn’t care _what_ he ate, it had to be vegetarian. Owen had filled him in on exactly what had happened back in that little Welsh village and the moment the idea of eating meat made him want to vomit. They settled on pizza – the Veggie Special – and beer, and tucked in immediately upon getting in and cleaning themselves up.

 

Neither was sure who moved first but the kiss between Rhys and Owen was hard and fast, all taking and no giving, not an inch of tenderness or gentleness to be found but that would come later. Right now they needed this affirmation of life; they needed to know that they had survived the most horrific day of their lives.

 

*****  
Curled up against Caden, relishing the heat of his body, Tosh rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady and reassuring beat of his heart. "Do you think Ianto is going to be okay?" she asked quietly. She could still see her best friend lying lifelessly on the floor, surrounded by the bodies of their captors.

 

Running his fingers up and down her back Caden pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sure Ianto's going to be just fine. Jack is with him and you know that he'll do everything in his power to heal Ianto. We have to believe that their love is strong enough to overcome any hurdle."

 

Tosh knew that they would eventually have to discuss what was to be done with Gwen but at the moment she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being safe and loved that the refuge of Caden's arms gave her. Gwen Cooper and her vindictive ways could wait; all she needed to know was that she had survived her ordeal and that she was safe with the man she was falling in love with.

 

******

Many miles away, Jack lay wide awake, curled around Ianto's sleeping form; the only sound to be heard in the dark of night was the sound of waves gently crashing against the rocks. Jack had planned on presenting this house to Ianto as a bonding gift when they’d completed their mating ritual, but he knew that with its secluded location, it would be the perfect place for Ianto rebuild his shields.

 

Jack has first seen the isolated house back in the forties, when he’d been flying training missions for newly promoted RAF pilots and over the years he’d thought about it often. Several months ago, he’d discovered that the building and land were up for sale and he’d snapped them up, offering the owners £10,000 over asking price. Working in secret, Jack had had the house restored to its former glory while unobtrusively incorporating all the modern conveniences he could, including a top-of-the-line Italian coffee machine directly connected to the kitchen’s water line. He hadn’t had time to recover the gone-to-weed gardens, but he now realised that they were the perfect project for Ianto to undertake. Working out in the fresh air, listening to the soothing sounds of the sea, would be the perfect therapy for Ianto’s wounded mind.

 

_'And once Ianto is better I will come for you, Gwen Cooper; no one hurts my beloved and gets away with it,’_ Jack vowed silently as he brushed a kiss across Ianto's forehead. Giving in to the exhaustion he’d kept at bay for hours, Jack finally allowed himself to relax as he dropped his own shields and joined Ianto in the sanctuary of his room.

 

_Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's arms wrap around him. It would be a long road to recovery but with Jack by his side Ianto knew he could do it. For now though, he was content to simply enjoy the loving warmth of having Jack all around him._

******

Their owner hidden by the shadows, a pair of glowing green eyes watched as the female plastered herself all over her dancing partner, her body language made it obscenely clear as to what she was offering and from the look on the male's face he was very interested.

 

"Enjoy your night, Miss Cooper, because you are a great danger to my prince, one that I will enjoy removing permanently when the time is right. But until that moment comes you will be a most valuable pawn in my master's plans."

 

The End.


End file.
